


-wild one-

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Background Dean Winchester/ Castiel - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bottom Sam, Brothels, Businessman Crowley, Castiel is an illegitimate heir, Cold, Cold Climate, Cold Weather, Cop Dean Winchester, Duke Castiel, Electricity, Electrocution, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Exploration, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, Fucking Machines, Fun Sex too, Gabe is thirsty for Sam, Harems, Healing, Hospitalization, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Instagram, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapping, Kinks, Kinky, Legal Prostitution, Life of a Prostitute: Sam Winchester edition, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Lovers, Lucifer and Michael (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Lucifer and Michael are dicks, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mountains, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past hurt, Prince Gabriel, Prince Lucifer, Prince Michael, Prostitution, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Public Masturbation, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is so good and pure, Sam likes being watched, Sam will be loved, Sex Slave Sam Winchester, Sex Toys, Sex Worker Sam Winchester, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slave Sam Winchester, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Whipping, beatings, everyone is human, it's mutual, mountain climbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Sam is the star prostitute of "The Harem," a fine, reputable establishment run and owned by Crowley, seller of bodily pleasures. Sam has everything: Instagram fame, fans, gifts, and adoring clientele. He has a good life for a slave and a whore, but something is missing. In all the opulence, pleasure, and comfort, Sam finds himself lonely and wanting something he's never really had: love. The only thing he's ever seen of love is between lovers who invite him into their bed for a threesome and money.This is a story of a man who has lost everything and yet has everything still to gain. Who started out as a slave, climbed the ranks at "The Harem," and overcame all the life has thrown at him so far. His future will be brighter than his past-- it has to be. It's a story of how much a human spirit can survive and eventually thrive. It's also a story of learning how to love and be loved in return.





	1. Made

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL
> 
> I haven't had a new story idea in a while! Like a whole new world kind of story... anyway long time. This one started in a dream actually lol and by the time I got out of bed, I had written 2/3 of it in my head. It's all planned out and I'm excited to world build again!
> 
> (This is me telling myself I won't post a new fic and doing it anyway because I got too excited).
> 
> It's very Sam-centric. There will be more questions than answers for a long time, especially about Sam, and well, Gabriel doesn't show up for at least a couple chapters. I'm really excited for this story and while there are heavy themes, it's certainly lighter than some other stories I've written, and I'm excited for that. Again, dealing with a lot of healing, especially from trauma, so take care of you while reading this. I hope you all like it! <3
> 
> -fluffy
> 
> P.S. Crowley is amazing and I hope to show that more properly in future chapters.
> 
> P.S.S. TW: rape and torture, loss of virginity

Nestled in the foothills of the great mountain ranges of the north, there lay one of the finest establishments in the whole earth: an esteemed brothel by the name of “The Harem.” The name started off as a joke at the owner’s expense when he started ‘collecting’ attractive men and women and lending their bodies out during the night for a price. His name was Crowley, only Crowley, and while he was a kind owner, he was shrewd and dangerous in his own right. His business was well-established, having clientele from the middle-class to the elite, all the way up to royalty.

However, the day he had he purchased a rebellious slave off a frustrated dealer, his fortunes started to improve even more than they already had. He just didn’t know it yet.

“Prince Lucifer, what do I owe the honor?” He bowed as much he would deign to bow to anyone.

“My grandmother told me about the slave you outbid her for. I want to be his maker.” There was a tradition that surpassed Crowley’s famous house, that the first person who sleeps with a whore is the one who fully makes them a whore. That was how it started, Crowley had softened it considerably since he didn’t see his slaves as slaves and whores but profitable and important parts of his empire. He invested in his investments and they gave back far more than those more ill-treated sex workers. They were almost free people, as much as a slave could be free. Crowley was fair and made a deal with every person he bought and trained: when the tattoo of his “Harem” house faded off their bodies, they could leave with all that they gained, gifts, the wages they earned (not all of their earnings, but a portion), wardrobe, or they could be tattooed again, sign up for another ten years. Crowley lost some to the lure of freedom, but most were practical and comfortable, signing up for ten years after ten years until they were at the age of retirement. Even then, he made sure they were taken care of and able to live the rest of their years comfortably.

“He’s not trained.” Crowley had to protest. He didn’t throw green slaves to the wolves. Most of his clientele was respectable, but Prince Lucifer was not. Rumors clung to that man like burrs, most notable that he and his brother, the crown prince, were engaged in an illicit, high-stakes fling. Impressive since they were both married with heirs. Incest was frowned upon, sometimes punishable, but very few people had any interest in engaging in such relationships. “You know I don’t hand out the untrained slaves.”

“Are you scared he’ll hurt me?” Lucifer smirked. No, that was definitely not what Crowley was afraid of. Lucifer was more capable of breaking people than he was making them. Crowley tried to give his slave’s a pleasant first with a tried and true customer who was known to be decent in bed and in character.

“It’s not my practice, my prince.” Crowley had never refused royalty out right, had been about to try it for the first time, when Prince Lucifer’s grandmother walked in.

“Crowley, arrange the meeting.” She said coolly, leaning ever so slightly on her cane that was more than the cost of at least four slaves. “Lucifer will make him into one of the best you’ve ever had, maybe even break that spirit that we all saw last night.” So the slave had punched a handler in front of a crowd of the rich and famous. The bidding had been ridiculous, but Crowley had won, taking his prize home.

“Yes, ma’am.” Crowley said, his mouth a tight line. He couldn’t refuse her, royalty or not, for much more personal reasons. She could ruin him and she wouldn’t, not as long as he did what he was told. He gave the orders and retreated to his mansion, not interested in dealing with the royals any longer. His manager, however, received a text on his work phone and sighed, taking over for his boss.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Prince Lucifer crooned, taking in all of the 6 feet 4 inches stretched out on the bed. The slave’s hands were cuffed, attached to the sturdy metal headboard, normal regulation for new slaves and green whores. The point was he wasn’t going anywhere until Lucifer had his fill. Ah, the new ones, the wild ones were his favorites-- they didn’t know he would get away with just about anything as long as he didn’t damage the goods. He had his crop, his electric prod and electrical system, and his knowledge of all the most painful parts of the bodies to hit with both. He’d have his way with this one too, wild one just didn’t know it yet. “Show me that pretty ass.” He nudged the man’s hip with the handle of his whip, earning a glare and a low growl. He laughed low and menacingly, bringing the whip down right on the slave’s bare cock. The growl was replaced by an ugly, wounded sound that the slave tried to hide. “Your screams are mine, let me hear them.” Lucifer struck the slave again in the same place. He smiled as more pained sounds filled the air. “Now beg. Beg me to fuck you.”

“No, you sick fuc--.” Ah, sweet defiance. Lucifer ordered more restraints, securing the slave’s ankles down as well. Alternating between electricity and his lucky riding crop, Lucifer worked the man over for hours, the bright morning light slowly fading into darkness. The slave was a sweating, shivering mess, fear bright in those hazel eyes as Lucifer loomed over him once again. Lucifer shut off the current that had been pulsing through the disobedient whore for the past twenty minutes while Lucifer had a brief refreshment.

“Let’s try this again.” Lucifer started by tapping along the slave’s body, proud of the blooms starting to blossom. This one had been a challenge, but Lucifer could see in the slave’s eyes that the prince’s victory was near. Lucifer undid the restraints until all four trembling limbs were released from their captivity. He doubted the slave could stand, let alone try to hurt him in any capacity. “Present your body for my taking, whore. I’m your maker and it’s time to be made.” He struck the man’s injured cock for fun, knowing it wasn’t necessary, enjoying the pained whimpers. His throat had to be sore from all those screams he had been sharing for the past hours. "Now beg me to fuck you."

The slave winced as he forced his body over, unable to stop shaking as he got on his hands and knees. A leg gave out and his ass slipped into a delicious position of being bent over the bed.

"Please, maker." The slave shivered. "Please fuck me." He was too wrecked to keep the words from falling from those parted pink lips.

“Perfect.” Lucifer praised, unzipping his pants and striding over to taking his prize. The slave was taller than him, but that didn’t stop him from taking him in multiple positions, ending with fucking the slave upright, holding him in his arms. When he was done, he left him face down on his bed, half-unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is it?” Crowley snapped, having been woken up by the phone ringing next to his bed.

“It’s the new one.”

“Fuck.” Crowley hopped out of bed, into his fuzzy slippers and robe, heading over. “It’s that bad?”

“Pretty sure he won’t have control over body functions for at least another hour.” Crowley groaned, pulling the phone from his ear to send a text. The reply was almost instantaneous, lighting up his screen. He put the phone back up to his ear.

“Get him in the showers.” Crowley sighed. “Therapist will be here around ten. He can have a spa day after.”

“I don’t think pampering is going to fix this.”

“Well, how bloody bad is it?!” Crowley snarled, feeling left out of the loop and hating it. “I’ll be there in two minutes!” His phone vibrated and he looked down at the picture his manager had sent. “He’s unrestrained?”

“I’m calling the medical team in five minutes, Crowley. I’m not moving him until the medical team checks him out and they need to check him out in the infirmary. He still might need to go to the hospital.”

“Fucking prince.” Crowley swore. “Fucking grandma who spoils them all rotten.” He took a deep breath, pinching his nose. “Okay, change of plans. I’m going to get his file and will meet you and the medical team at the infirmary.” He suppressed a yawn as he hit end on his phone, heading back to his house and his work office. He grabbed the file on top of his desk and flipped it open. “Sam Winchester.” He read the name under the picture. “$12,000 to well, me. Physical certified health-- ah, here we go.” Crowley dialed the number of the doctor, tucking the file under his arm as he headed to his car. “Hey, Az, it’s Crowley, sorry for calling so late, but I had some questions about the slave I bought yesterday.”

“He’s in good health, Crowley, we ain’t pulling shit on ya.”

“He’s on his way to the infirmary. What’s Lucifer known for breaking slaves with?”

“Oh--shit, um, electricity.”

“Thank you.” Crowley said in a clipped tone, hanging up promptly. “Bloody hell.” He called his manager next, passing on what the man had probably already guessed. If this one survived, he was probably not going to renew his contract in ten years time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five year jump ahead in next chapter.


	2. The Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later after, Sam is the stunning star attraction of the Harem.
> 
> But the shadows of the past linger.

It was one of the Harem’s parties and everyone was sure to be there. Sam leaned forward, squinting at himself in the mirror as he put on his more elaborate earrings. Black enamel, crescent moons that covered half of his ears and then had a curtain of diamond stars trailing down. They were a gift as many of Sam’s more expensive items were. Per Crowley’s rules, once a person started their time at the Harem, they received a tattoo and pierced ears, ears that were to have crescent moon earrings in them at all time. Sam preferred the flashy ones for the parties, expensive ones for work, and simple golden crescent studs for when he was off the clock.

“Nice.” Crowley came in without knocking. “The door opens in ten minutes.”

“Thanks, Crowley.” Sam called, reaching for his eyeliner next. Five years. He had been here five years and every year got easier and easier. His tattoo wasn’t as dark as it had been his first year and neither were his thoughts. Now, he was a star, people loved him, and sometimes he thought he might renew his contract for another ten years when the time came.

Now that his eyes were expertly lined, he stood up, letting his long hair down, brushing against his shoulder blades. He had been growing it since he arrived and most of his clients loved it. He shook it loose, arranged a few strands, and then shrugged on his fur coat that been a gift. That client would be in attendance tonight and he should give a grateful impression even if he didn’t agree with the fur trade that was slowly dying out. His chest was bare but highlighted enough to catch the lights and the eyes of the room, not that he needed the help. Sam was usually the tallest in the room and most eyes were constantly on him even if they couldn’t afford his time.

He was barefoot, another reminder that he was property, but no one was looking at his feet when he stepped into the ballroom. The doors weren’t open, but the help and the other whores stared openly, and why wouldn’t they? Sam was breathtaking with a kind spirit and beautiful heart to go along with his handsome face and muscular, tanned body. Sam had earned his place and the respect of others and so he was allowed to slide past them towards the back where he would be seen last and then never forgotten.

“Whiskey, please.” He leaned against the counter, batting his black lashes at the bartender who laughed and nodded.

“Coming up.” Benny reached up for the whiskey on the highest mirrored shelf and Sam smiled. “Who do you have your eyes on first tonight?” Benny asked casually. The doors were opening and people poured in dressed in finery, some bearing gifts. Sam’s eyes fell on a tall, skinny guy clutching a large teddy bear to his chest and turned back to Benny.

“Garth.” 

“He’s not really your type.” Benny mused passing the glass over to Sam’s elegant fingers.

“I didn’t know I had a type, Benny.” Sam smirked, sipping at his whiskey as if it was tea. They could drink on the job, they just couldn’t drink to excess, no sloppy drunk whores at the Harem, house rules.

“You do. You gravitate to those smaller than you.”

“Everyone is smaller than me.” Sam tossed his hair back over his shoulder. He put his drink down and splayed his hands out across the counter. Effortlessly, he hopped up to sit on the counter, bracing his bare feet off a stool.

“Laters.” Benny ducked as Garth lit up, spotting Sam across the room. The man tripped, righted himself, and kept coming on over.

“Sam!” He beamed up at the Harem’s star.

“Sweetheart.” Sam pulled Garth in, kissing him deeply. He smiled at the dazed expression of the younger man’s face, running his fingers through his light brown hair. “Is this for me?” He pointed a ringed finger to the adorable teddy bear dangling from Garth’s other hand. 

“It’s all I could afford.” Garth hung his head. “I know the others buy you such fancy things, but--”

“Hey, Garth,” Sam hooked his fingers under the younger man’s chin, “I love it. I’ll sleep with it every night. How many others can have me say the same about their gifts?”

“I know I’m too poor to be in here, but I had to come see you again.” The sincerity in Garth’s eyes was moving. Sam hopped off the bar and pulled him into a corner where they could have some privacy, Sam holding the bear under his arm. Garth was too poor to be a regular at the Harem, he couldn’t afford to do anything but look at Sam, but Crowley made an exception for him since he had been Sam’s other maker, his second client after Lucifer, really, the client who brought Sam back to himself and started properly. Garth was a little in love with Sam and while Sam didn’t feel immense attraction to him, he loved feeling safe and taken care of with Garth.

“You’re here because I want to see you.” Sam reassured him. “Now how about we find somewhere more private and I can show you just how happy I am to see you?” He flashed his teeth when Garth followed him like a puppy down the hall. “What do you want to do?” He asked over his shoulder, reaching back to take Garth’s hand. Sam would always be fond of Garth. Sex was easy with him. The first time, Sam had been terrified, although he didn’t show it.

“Where are you two going?” Crowley raised an eyebrow and Sam winked. “This one is on my dime, got it?” He huffed. “I’m getting a drink.” Sam handed him his bear with a smile and Crowley rolled his eyes, handing the bear to one of the serving boys to bring to Sam’s private room that no clients were ever allowed in.

“Are we going to get in trouble?”

“No.” Sam scoffed. “Without you, Crowley wouldn’t have me. He lets you have a free pass now and then.”

“Can we have sex again? It’s been a while.” Garth asked nervously as if Sam would say no. No was a luxury for free people. Sam smiled and pulled him close for another kiss. Three kisses later and Garth was warming up, his hands exploring under Sam’s thick fur coat. His hands were calloused, something most clients didn’t have. Garth was a breath of fresh air for Sam, something about how he lived that was more familiar than all the rich and famous.

“Yes, Garth, we can.” When Garth did visit, he could usually only afford a hand job or a blow job, but Sam was making exceptions for him, it was a holiday after all, and what was a holiday without a little gift-giving. They kissed and touched for a little while longer until Sam’s internal clock reminded him that he had other guests to please too.

“Stop making out in the hall!” Mick shouted cheerily as he led a client passed and Sam flipped him off, causing the other whore to laugh heartily as he showed his client to a private room. Sam grabbed Garth and did the same, knowing he only had a little while before Crowley’s period of grace ran out. Gratitude only got some so far in the business of pleasure. Sam shed his coat, leaving his underwear on, his ass was bare anyway, presenting on the bed. Garth sucked in a breath and when Sam glanced over at him, appreciation and affection was evident in his eyes. 

“I know none of this is real. Not you, I mean, but the whole appearance of you wanting someone like me, but thank you, Sam. You’re kind and you’re good to me even if I’m not your Prince Charming.”

“You might not be the prince, but you’re my favorite client.” Sam said truthfully. “So get over here and get some.” He joked, causing Garth to smile. The younger man shed his clothes, pressing his body along Sam’s to sneak in another kiss. Sam enjoyed the kiss, enjoyed how rubbing up against Garth could make him gasp. So sensitive and easy to distract. So lovable even if he wasn’t Sam’s dream partner. Sam didn’t have a type or a dream partner, that would imply he thought anyone wanted him for more than just sex. Once a whore, always a whore. At least he had made a good life of it. At least, he had one person who wanted him for more, even if it was Garth who could never afford him and who would never ask him to give up his lifestyle. Garth never grasped the whole slavery concept so well.

He wasn’t too bad in bed, so Sam enjoyed himself even if he didn’t come. He didn’t usually come, it seemed bad practice to come so early in the night. Well, he probably wouldn’t at all. It was too much work. When it was all said and done and Garth was tying the condom and throwing it away, Sam was getting dressed quickly, checking his appearance in the mirror. “Kiss me.” Sam asked and Garth pulled him in this time, kissing him deeply.

“Thank you.” Garth whispered into his neck and Sam patted his hair.

“No, Garth, thank you.”

“Everyone has been looking for you.” Crowley said meaningfully when Sam came back out to join the party.

“Well, they’ll have to wait, I haven’t had my champagne yet.” Sam teased back.

“I’m afraid you’ve already been booked for the night.”

“Shit, that happened fast. Who and when?”

“A prince is here tonight.” Sam looked away, unable to mask the fear the flickered across his face. He didn’t want Crowley to see or else he’d call Pamela, the therapist again. Sam was fine. He was the fucking star and no prince was going to rattle his change. “He’s booked you for the whole night. He asked that you cut your hair.”

“I’m not cutting my hair.” Sam jabbed a finger out. “Everyone likes to pull it.” He gave Crowley a flirty smile.

“Go get ready.” Crowley sighed. “And pull your hair up. He doesn’t want it getting in the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more big time jumps.


	3. Seconds

Sam definitely did not cut his hair. He sat in front of the mirror, practically naked, as he pulled his hair up into a bun. He pinned it in place, scrutinizing his reflection. God, he hoped it wasn’t Lucifer, that name still haunted him though he tried not to show it or even admit it to himself. If it was, he was going to face him with all the polish and skills he had gained. Fuck. Nope, he never wanted to see that monster again, his hands were shaking just thinking about him, how he loomed over him, how he relished breaking him.

Sam broke into his private stash that he never drank, mostly gifts, and poured himself a glass. He didn’t trust himself to face any prince without another drink in him, even if he was defying Crowley by drinking it.

“You ready?” Crowley knocked on the door.

“Oh, yeah.” Sam let some of the sarcasm slip out. Crowley sighed and opened the door.

“Sam.”

“I’m fine.” Sam said quickly, cutting him off “Just not how I expected tonight to go.” Crowley came over and looped an arm around Sam’s broad shoulders. Sam leaned into the hug, drooping against Crowley’s sturdy chest. Crowley never slept with any of them; he defended them and protected them. He sheltered them and cared for them. Crowley rested his head on top of Sam’s, unable to push away the guilt bubbling up inside. This was his fault. If he had stood up to Lucifer’s grandmother, Sam wouldn’t be so haunted. 

“It’s not Lucifer.” Crowley said softly so no one else could hear. “Lucifer knows I don’t like him and he doesn’t come around anymore now that his grandma died.” Sam shuddered. He didn’t like her either, vaguely remembering her slapping his ass. Sam wasn’t vulnerable often, he wasn’t just the star of the Harem, he was a diamond, valuable, brilliant, uncrackable. Crowley found it hard to remember just how broken he had been that first year he bore the flower moon on his back. “I’m sorry. I let you down when I let him at you.”

“It can’t be undone.” Sam sighed. “Thanks though. Which prince is it?” He asked, slipping out of Crowley’s embrace.

“Michael. Can’t exactly piss him off with his father so ill, now can we?”

“Is he like Lucifer?” Sam ducked his head down. Crowley knew how hard it was for Sam to ask that question-- he prefered to pretend he could handle anything or anyone.

“He’s an asshole, but not so into torture. Just give him what he wants and get through the night okay, okay?”

“Okay.” Sam gave Crowley a tight smile. “Only if I can get a dog though.”

“Ugh, fine, but get a grown, trained dog. I do not do well with puppies.”

“Thanks, Crowley.” Sam hugged him and Crowley smiled. 

“I’ll tell him you’re on your way.”

“Okay.” Sam looked back in the mirror, switching his dangling earrings for diamond studs. He didn’t trust a prince to not injure him in some way-- he was not getting any earring ripped out of his ear lobe, accidentally or not. 

Standing up, Sam stripped out of his underwear and put on a loose robe, tying the sash. Princes didn’t like things getting in their way, and Sam was trying to ease his own anxiety about this meeting. He sucked in a breath— he could do this and tomorrow he could pick out a dog. He squared his shoulders and headed down the hallway to the best, private room used only by the most elite clients and whores.

“My prince.” He murmured, bowing low at the waist. All that yoga made his movements strong and sure.

“Lie on the bed.” The prince didn’t even look up at him, something Sam was more relieved by than offended. He obeyed, keeping his robe on, since the man didn’t tell him to strip. Five minutes later the prince looked at him and snapped. “Why aren’t you naked?” Sam stammered and then just shut his mouth, pulling off the robe and letting it drop to the floor. He felt nervous again. He could feel the man’s eyes practically burning into his skin. “You’ll do. Hands and knees.” The act was straight forward but Sam felt clumsy and inexperienced. He held it together for as long as he could but when the prince held him down and used a dagger to chop off his bun, he thought he might cry. He hated clients like these, the ones who made sure that he knew he was just an object to be used. He felt raped even though it had been nothing like Lucifer, he had not been willing. 

The prince stalked off, leaving Sam with his ass in the air, half of Sam’s hair on the floor, and the back of Sam’s head bleeding from the careless slash of the dagger. Sam collected himself, wrapping himself back up in his robe and escaping to the baths. He soaked for a long time in the deliciously hot water until Crowley found him.

“You okay?” Sam gave him a baleful look, removing the towel from his head.

“Fuck. You need stitches?”

“It’s not that bad.” Sam’s pride was hurt more than anything, being pinned down like a child as a complete stranger took more of his choices away from him. “He was an asshole.”

“I’m sorry.” Crowley grimaced. “Hopefully he doesn’t become king any time soon.”

“Hopefully.” Sam slid deeper below the water.

“Want me call for a barber?”

“Yes, please.” Sam replied. “I can’t go out and get a dog tomorrow looking like this.”

“No, you can’t.” Crowley agreed. “And about this dog, how big are you thinking?”

“Big enough so I don’t have to worry about breaking it if I step on it.”

“So you won’t consider a little dog?”

“No.”

“Okay, okay.” Crowley squeezed Sam’s shoulder as he got up, his phone already to his ear, calling the barber up. He really needed to find a way to keep Sam from having to service the princes. Michael wasn’t as bad as Lucifer, but he was still bad. He had still been forceful and Crowley didn’t keep forceful customers. He tried to keep these transactions consensual for everyone involved.

An hour later, Sam was examining himself in the mirror. He ignored the bags under his eyes, the shadow permanently in his eyes. Michael had struck too close to home, had been too much like his brother. What Lucifer had done to him clung to him like a second skin, especially when he was down. Maybe he should talk to Pamela again, especially with the thought of going back to work making him panic inside. 

Anyway, he actually liked his hair like this. He looked like an ancient warrior. He’d enjoy it while it lasted and then go back to his long hair. His head was shaved except for the top and front which was still long, but only to the nape of his neck now. It was currently braided, letting him feel like he had some control over how he looked. Sam still struggled with the loss of control, the trauma of being held down and used by someone who just wanted to hurt him.

“Looks good.” The barber kissed his cheek on her way out.

“Thanks, Ro.” Crowley came in as she left.

“Nice.” It was high praise. Lectures only came when Crowley didn’t like something. “You’ll have them all drooling at your feet as usual.” While it was reassuring, Sam wasn’t ready.

“Can I have a few days, Crowley?” His owner looked Sam over, handsome as ever, but looking haggard, fingers tapping, leg shaking. Sam’s mental health struggled occasionally, and this was shaping up to be an episode if it wasn’t handled properly. 

“Of course. You know we love you, right?” Sam hummed, content to let Crowley wrap his arms around him. 

“I do. You’re letting me get a dog.”

“I am.” Crowley chuckled. “First thing tomorrow?”

“Of course, first thing.” Sam smiled.

“Good.” Crowley nodded him off to his own room. “Now go to bed, Sam, let go of tonight. Go snuggle with that teddy bear that sweet, poor boy who doesn’t stand a chance have you.”

“Don’t talk about him like that.”

“I’m being honest. His heart is yours for the taking, but he knows you won’t have him.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“I like to think you have standards. If I’m going to lose you, yes, I want it to be to someone who treats you well, which Garth does, but also I want it to be someone that you are attracted to and that you love more than a brother or a friend.”

“Who says it has to be a man?” Sam was touched but curious.

“It doesn’t.” Crowley shrugged. “I just see you settling down with one.”

“Interesting.” And it was. “I’m going to need a break from men for a while.” Sam admitted. Michael has shaken him up, sent him back to the scared, angry, broken slave he had been when Lucifer was done with him. The slave that Crowley had to nurse back to health, both physically and mentally.

“Lots of ladies to love, you got it.”

“You’re the best, Crowley.”

“I know.” Crowley grinned, heading towards the door. “Now go to bed.”

The only good thing about such emotional and physical exhaustion was that Sam fell asleep much faster than he normally would after such a troubling encounter. He didn’t even take his diamonds out, wrapped around his bear, buried under soft blankets and thick covers.


	4. Sage

It was nice when Sam woke up the next morning that the first thing he thought of was that he was finally getting a dog. He had always wanted a dog, even when a little kid. Poor kids don’t get dogs— they get to eat dogs when the winter is too awful. Sam shivered. That was part of the reason he rarely ate meat. He could barely stomach the taste.

Last night trickled back slowly and Sam curled back around his bear. Garth was so sweet. Sam think he loved Garth’s gift best out of all the gifts he had ever been given. Garth saw him more than a whore, he saw him as a person worthy of affection, and that touched Sam far more than diamond earrings or expensive rings. He groaned, stretching up to glance at the clock. No rest for the wicked, he thought, as he clambered out of bed. He still had to do his work out before Crowley woke up and came to get him. No slave could go to town without their legal master, thankfully once favor was earned with Crowley, he made sure his slaves didn’t have to worry about the dumb slave laws. He kept the laws and the slaves, but he never made the slaves feel like they were property. He kept them human. He reminded them that they were still people. He was one of the few.

By the time Sam finished showering, Crowley was up and ready. Sam almost felt nervous as they got in the car, but he knew it was just excitement. He was finally getting a dog! Crowley has offered to get him an expensive dog from a breeder, but Sam asked to go to the shelter instead. When they got there, Sam was almost giddy but he didn’t know know how to show it. Crowley just left and led the way inside.

“Sam!” Sam blinked, realizing he knew the person behind the counter. He felt suddenly bashful and awkward, not knowing how to act with a client outside the Harem’s walls. Arms were wrapped around him but his lips wouldn’t work to offer a kiss. Before he could start a panic attack, he realized that Garth was only giving him a hug. He sighed in relief, wrapping an arm around him in return. He could handle a hug. “You okay?” Garth asked, suddenly concerned as he leaned back to look at Sam’s face. 

“Rough night.” Sam managed with a shrug.

“So bad that he’s letting you get a dog?” Garth was hitting too close to home for Sam and he looked to his owner for help.

“Sam’s been asking for a dog for a while.” Crowley spoke up. “He wants a big dog. Know any who might do the trick.”

“I think any dog here would do the trick, but there is one I have in mind.” Garth replied. “Come on in.” He led them back with one last worried look at Sam who was trying to school his face back into something close to his normal, relaxed expression. He had slept with Garth too last night, easily, far too easily for him to be acting like he was expecting Garth to hurt him. Sam didn’t want to have to explain that side of his life to Garth, he might not want him after that.

He stepped into the back after Crowley and Garth, his worries slipping away as he was surrounded by the sound of yips and barks. “Right over here, this is Sage.” Sam turned his head from glancing all around to see that Garth had been tight: she was perfect. 

“Can I pet her?” Sam looked at Garth with such a childlike wonder Garth thought he might cry. He had never seen Sam like that, so in awe of something, like he couldn’t believe that it was here and he could have it. It stirred something inside him and he decided right then and there he wanted Sam to have more of those moments.

“Of course!” Garth opened the kennel and Sage came barreling out, rubbing against Crowley’s pant leg on her way to the tall man squatting down with the most awestruck look on his face. 

“Hi, baby.” Sam crooned, stroking his hands through the thick white fur on her neck. Sage leapt up, paws on Sam’s shoulders, licking at his face. Sam laughed in delight, a sound that struck both of the men he was with, both of them realizing just how little they had heard that sound. “Hi, Sage. I’m Sam.” He laughed again as Sage licked a little too close to his mouth. “Down, girl.” He glanced up at Garth. “She’s a girl, right?”

“Right. And she is spayed.”

“Is she a wolf?” Crowley asked, still staring down at his dress pants that were now covered in white dog hair.

“She is not a wolf. She is a dog, specifically an Utonagan. They are a super friendly breed— I think she’ll be a house favorite in no time.” Garth smiled and Crowley made a pained sound. 

“I need to send these to my dry cleaner.”

“Here.” Garth handed over a roller. Crowley sniffed, starting to work on his pants.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, Crowley?” Garth moved closer while Sage and Sam headed out to the enclosed yard to stretch their legs.

“Yea?”

“I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“It’s about Sam.”

“Naturally.” Crowley smirked.

“I want to sponsor him when his contract is up.”

“Garth, the word you’re looking for is marry.”

“Okay, marry. I know a few of the rich lords and ladies already have approached you about Sam and where he might be in five years.”

“And you want to add your names to his list of choices?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. If he was honest, he didn’t expect this from Garth. The man was good for Sam and he would treat Sam the way he deserved, but Crowley didn’t know if he could afford Sam’s level of life. Even for a whore, Sam lived in more luxury than Garth had ever seen. Crowley wasn’t sure if he was up to the challenge in that regard unless maybe Crowley helped him…

“Yes, I do. I think I could give him a good life.”

“It’ll be up to him.”

“Of course. I just wanted to talk to you about it before I lost my nerve to.” Crowley grinned.

“I like you, Garth. I’ll allow it if it’s what he wants in five years.”

“Thank you.” Garth bobbed his head in genuine gratitude. They stood there in awkward silence for two minutes until Sam and Sage burst back through the door, energetic with their eyes full of sunshine.

“She’s perfect! She’s the one.” Sam said with the proudest smile either man had ever seen, one of them a little more breathless at the sight of it.

“I’m glad.” Crowley nodded, making a mental note to invest a lot more lint rollers, and not just for himself, for the whole Harem.

“Perfect!” Garth exclaimed. “I’ll draw up the paperwork!” He showed himself out while Crowley handed Sam the collar and leash they had bought on their way over. Sam also had a harness for Sage, for when he was able to escape to the mountains for a few days. Speaking of…

“Hey, Crowley, since I’m off for a few days, can I go to the mountains? I want to show Sage the ropes.”

“I was hoping you’d recover in the spa.” Crowley raised his eyes heavenward. “I had a feeling that question was coming though. Yes, you make take Sage and go to the mountains. Two days only and don’t go past the second peak, Charlebone, or whatever it’s called.”

“Mt. Charlupine.” Sam snorted, already so visible lighter than he had been the night before.

“You need a session with Pamela first.” Crowley gently broached the subject, relieves when Sam didn’t stiffen like he normally did at the name of his therapist.

“I knew you had called her!”

“It’s my job to take care of you, Sam.” Crowley raised an eyebrow and Sam leaned over to hug him.

“I’m lucky you’re good at your job.”

“All right, enough, you two into the car while I settle with Garth.”

“Okay.” Sam smiled sun bright again as he breezed out, Sage happily in tow. They were a good match and Crowley could put up with a wolf dog in house if it meant Sam would keep on smiling like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes an appearance in the next chapter!!!!!!


	5. Funny Business

“I’m not going to ask you how you feel.” Pamela held up her hands as Sam walked through the door.

“Good, ‘cause I wasn’t going to tell you.” Sam snarked back. Pamela laughed and Sam huffed a little. He held the door for Sage who walked in behind him, tail wagging as she looked at Pamela.

“Who’s this?” Pamela was blind, but she still picked up on things that most people missed. “You got a friend?”

“Yea, Crowley’s guilt knows less boundaries than he does.” Sam beamed.

“You sound happy.”

“I am.”

“So what happened that Crowley called me and bought you a dog?”

“It’s easier to show you.” Sam lowered himself down on the floor, kneeling in front of where she was seated on the white leather couch. “I’m right in front of you.” Pamela reached out with both hands, holding his face in her hands. He reached up and pulled his beanie off on a second thought.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.” She started and Sam groaned, knowing what was coming. It happened every time she touched his face.

“Pam!”

“You are the hottest man I’ve ever met.”

“Stop.” But Sam giggled, knowing that while she talked a good game, she’d never try anything with him. She was safe too.

“So what’s your dog’s name?” Pam asked as she continued to explore with her hands. She was gentle, so it didn’t hurt when she found the healing cut from Michael’s dagger. “What happened, Sam? Why’d you cut your hair and your head in the process?” She let go and Sam scooted back, sitting up in the other white leather couch across from her. Sage hopped up and settled down on his lap, apparently already excellent on reading his emotions and needs.

“Her name is Sage, and I didn’t cut my hair, a client did after he was done with the rest of me.”

“Did he have sex with you or make love to you?”  
Pam and her dumb differentiations. It helped Sam more than he cared to let on, she probably knew anyway.

“He used me.”

“R-word used?”

“Yea,” Sam blew out a heavy sigh, the heaviest she had heard in a long time, “yea, he raped me.” She wasn’t trying to be a pain when she wheedled Sam to use the proper words. She wanted him to name what happened to him and he could do that through the vocabulary that she helped him with. Either way, it was huge for Sam to admit that a client raped him, especially— it was just huge. That had been hard for him in the past, admitting that loss of control. She asked him about where his need for control came from once and he hadn’t given her an answer. Then she had asked him about his family and again had received no answer. She didn’t ask it again, but she hadn’t forgotten.

“How you holding up?”

“I asked Crowley for a couple days off.” Sam rubbed his face, grateful that she couldn’t at least see his facial expression. This was fucking hard, harder than half of the other stuff he had to do, all dick jokes aside.

“It’s okay.” Pamela held up a hand and Sam released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “He told me you were heading to the mountains after this. Running away will be good for you, hell, you might even find something better out there.”

“Frostbite?” Sam cracked. Pamela also worked as a psychic and while he could handle her as his therapist, he was not down to receive any messages about his future getting better. He knew his place in the world, this was the ladder he was on and he was already at the ceiling. 

“Sam, there’s a lot more to life than the Harem. I’m glad it’s been mostly beneficial for you being here, and I know it’s been better than the shitty places you’re used to in your past, but there is still a better place for you in the future.”

“Is it Garth?” Sam’s voice cracked and he didn’t know why.

“You want it to be Garth?”

“He’s the best client I have. He wouldn’t be a bad future.”

“You love him?”

“He doesn’t know all of me, even though he sees past some of the sparkle, the smooth moves, and the right words to say.”

“Do you love him?”

“I feel safe with him.” Sam lifted up a shoulder, now holding his knees to his chest. Sage was settled against his leg, still pressing comfort into him. “He asked Crowley if he could marry me. I think I’ll choose him if that’s what it comes down to.”

“You don’t feel safe all that often, do you?” Pam asked softly. Sam shook his head, muttering a soft ‘no’ into his knees.

“When did you notice you didn’t feel safe?”

“When I was a kid.” Sam swallowed hard, the sound traveling to Pam’s ears. “I didn’t have the best upbringing, but you probably already knew that since I’m a whore and good one at that.” He scoffed at himself and the sad expression that flickered across her face.

“I’ve never judged you or your upbringing based on your current occupation, Sam.” She said gently but firmly.

“I’m sorry.” Sam ran a hand over his face again. “I wish I could deal again.” He sighed. “I still can’t take it out on you, sorry.”

“We’re good, Sam.” She reassured him. They talked for a while more, Sam relaxing and unwinding, curling up more with Sage. Sage and Pam got to officially meet after the session and then Sam and Sage were off to the mountains. They went on foot, everything they needed in the large backpack strapped to Sam. They were going to spend two whole nights outside, two whole nights far away from people and their nether regions. Sam found that he couldn’t wait, even though he forced himself to set a steady pace. The longer he allowed himself to think about it the more he realized that when his five years were up, he wanted to be free. Getting married was not becoming free. Signing up for ten more years was not being free. Sam wanted more than the options available to someone like him and that was terrifying to realize.

The weather stayed good for them, so there was lots of sun, spectacular sunsets and sunrises for Sam and Sage to share. Sam was so happy to finally have a dog, he refused to count the one he had as a kid for a whole day before his dad got a hold of it. He loved dogs, had always wanted a dog, and now he had Sage. She was perfect. She was more intune to how he was feeling than he was, pressing into him a second before his panic would spike. He’d been having nightmares, and as much as he hated having nightmares, he was having them where no one could hear them and ask him about them, and that was good.

Sam was finishing up his last climb, making his way down his ropes when he heard a sharp cry in the valley below. 

“Shit.” He tried to hurry down the cliff face, comforted by the fact that Sage was already racing over to the sound. It was clearly human and well, Sam trusted Sage’s judgement of people. Hell, he trusted any dog’s judgement of people, but especially Sage. If she was already so in tune to him, she had to be sensitive to just about everyone. He heard someone holler out, so he went to let his rope out faster when everything went wrong. Somehow the rope got tangled and Sam slipped, falling the next ten feet to be jerked to a stop two feet off the ground. His harness was secure still, but the most embarrassing part was the rope wrapped around his booted foot, causing him to dangle like a rag doll. 

He hung there for a few minutes in stunned silence before he rolled up, using the abs he didn’t show off so much, to try to get his foot loose. He hung back upside down to catch his breath and that was when Sage came bounding back through the fresh snow, a stranger in tow. “Shit.” Sam tried to get himself down again, probably making himself look even more stupid.

“Hey there!” The stranger was male, Sam could tell little else from his current position and bulky winter gear. “You need a hand?”

“Sure.” Sam grunted. “I was trying to hurry to see if you needed help and, well, I don’t even know how this happened. It’s never happened before.” He grumbled slightly and the man chuckled to himself as he trudged closer. Sam saw a beard and a dagger before the man cut his rope with a well-aimed slash. “Shit, that’s sharp.” Sam managed as he caught himself on his hands and feet, standing quickly. It had looked familiar too, but the man holding it didn’t. “Thanks.” He blinked, catching himself before he staggered over, the blood finally not rushing to his head anymore.

“No problem! It was the least I can do since it was apparently my fault you even fell.” The man replied, a twinkle in his eyes. He was smaller than Sam thought, about a head shorter. His eyes, peeking out from under a nondescript winter hat, were golden, sparkling with something close to mischief, and his hair and beard were a golden brown. Sam realized he was staring a second too late and the man’s face split into a bright smile. “So what’s a hunk of gorgeous man doing out here alone?” Sam’s words fled again, but for a different reason. The stranger mistook his silence. “Ah, you’re more into the lovely ladies. That’s okay. Everyone has their type.”

Standing there, tongue-tied, Sam realized that Benny was right, he did have a type, and this man fit it to the bill: short, small, clever, bold, ugh, adorable, handsome…

“I’ve definitely spent some time with some lovely ladies.” Sam stammered, “but that doesn’t mean I haven’t enjoyed the company of some lovely gentlemen as well.” Well, that was a little more smooth than everything else that had come out of his mouth. Sam wanted to impress this man, wanted him to be interested in him.

“Is that so?” He took a step closer, those impossible eyes sparkling even more. “Then I’m particularly glad I came to the mountains on my way home.” 

“Where are you coming in from?” Sam moved away, not because he wanted to, but because he had to pack up His climbing gear. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to convey that he was genuinely interested. The man seemed to get the hint, following him over and sitting down on the snowbank.

“From all over, really, I haven’t stayed in one place long enough to call it home.”

“Wow, that’s sounds nice.” Sam longed for the freedom to do that, a realization that made him feel sick to his stomach. “I’d love to do something like that.”

“Why don’t you?”

“I’m kind of stuck at a job right now.” Sam lifted up a shoulder. “They treat me well and all, but I have to stay close and work my ass off just to stay afloat.” He sighed a little without meaning to. “I’d love to see more of the world though, don’t think I’d ever stop.” He paused. “Why are you heading back?”

“I don’t have a choice. My dad is sick.”

“I hope he feels better.”

“I’m sorry to say that I don’t. This is my last trip home for a long time, I don’t want it to have been for nothing.” 

“Your father is dying.”

“Yea.” The other man stared off into the setting sun, a far-off look in his eyes. “I’m Gabe, by the way.”

“Sam.” There was a flash of dimples that Gabe tracked with his eyes. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Gabe gave Sam a little smile that reached his unique eyes. “So you live around here?”

“Yea.” Sam nodded.

“I should come back this way. Where do you live?”

“I don’t give out my address out to strangers.” Sam quipped. “But I will be at the party at the Harem on the new year’s eve. I’ll keep an eye out for you.” He smiled. He went to start packing up his tent but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Stay. Just tonight. No funny business. I like you and I don’t want to go home yet.” Sam bit his lip, eyeing the setting sun. He should go, get back to Crowley and his job, but he didn’t want to, not yet. He had some wiggle room and honestly as long as he was back tomorrow morning ready to work tomorrow night Crowley would let it slide. Maybe Pamela was right, maybe he had found his good thing in the mountains. At the very least, he’d explore this a little more, whatever this was before Gabe learned the truth about him.

“Okay.” He licked his lips. “I’ll give you a shot.”


	6. Adding Lovers

 

“Cutting it a little close don’t you think?” Crowley eyed Sam suspiciously as he entered through the back door of the Harem, cheeks flushed from the cold and the kiss he had shared with Gabe before they parted. “I expected you back last night. You’re late.”

“I met someone.” Sam tossed his hair back, holding the door for Sage to come in. “And a whore is never later, he cums exactly when he’s told to.” Crowley snorted. The mountains and the stranger had been good for Sam apparently.

“Were you with Garth?”

“No, a stranger up in the mountains, he asked me to stay a little longer, and so I did. Don’t worry, I’m ready for tonight.”

“I’d hope so if you’re giving free rides to strangers in the mountains.” Crowley sassed.

“Don’t say it like that!” Sam’s brow furrowed and he bit his lip, realizing how close he had been to yelling at his boss. “Sorry.”

“Come on.” Crowley pulled Sam down to his office. “Sit down and tell me about the dream boat.” Sam bit his lip again, his cheeks a little pinker.

“He was nice…” Sam’s shoulders sagged and his head drooped suddenly. Crowley frowned at the unexpected behavior. Sam was usually the star of any room, regardless. He wasn’t used to seeing him so down, not like this. “He doesn’t know what I am though, so I doubt you have anything to worry about.” There was a trace of bitterness in Sam’s voice. Crowley sighed and Sam looked up to peek at him through his hair.

“Sam, I’m thinking about retiring you early.”

“What?” Sam was looking at him fully now, horror on his handsome face. “No!”

“Sam, it’s okay. You’re not cut for this, and I would rather you happy and healthy, then killing yourself to reach the ten-year mark. Once the new year arrives, we can go over future prospects because as of then, you are retired.”

“But I’m the star…”

“And stars burn and then they fall. You’re a human first.” Crowley sighed. “I take responsibility for this and I will continue to take responsibility for this. Prince Michael has requested you again for the next party.”

“But I invited Gabe to that party!” Crowley held up his hand.

“Michael only wants you for half an hour.”

“I’d rather--”

“Do not finish that sentence. Once you’re retired, you can make heart eyes at this Gabe all you want or marry Garth, whatever, just get through to the new year, two months, that’s all I’m asking.”

“Fine.” Sam slumped back in his seat. “And I didn’t give out any free rides last night.”

“I wasn’t trying to offend you.” Crowley shrugged, as he realized something about this mystery Gabe. “You like this guy.”

“I do, and he’s going to want nothing to do with me when he realizes I’m a whore.”

“Then it’s his loss, Sam. Trust me, you don’t want someone you have to lie to in order to keep them around.”

“I was really hoping you’d say I’m not a whore.” Sam grumbled, a small smile peeking out.

“Sam, for two more months you’re a whore.” Crowley shook his head, laughing. “A damn good one too, but a better man than that. It’s your job, not who you are. Now go to the spa and start getting ready for tonight. You can daydream about this Gabe from the tub.”

“That actually sounds fun.” Sam winked. “Maybe get the video camera out for another bathtime session with Sam.” It was good to see Sam more himself. Even if this Gabe ditched, Crowley was glad he at least put a little spank back in Sam’s bank.

“Tell me about him.” Crowley pried as they walked to the spa together, stopping only to usher Sage and Sam’s gear back to his private room.

“He was smaller than me, like this shorter.” Sam gestured to a place near his shoulders and lower neck. “He was funny, kind. He didn’t push. He encouraged me to see the world. He’s an explorer.” They had taken the elevator to the ground floor of the Harem. A spa worker was waiting for them, to help Sam disrobe.

“Did you kiss him?” Sam lifted up a shoulder before he took his shirt off and handed it to the woman.

“Yes.”

“So sparks were flying.”

“I guess?” Sam pushed his pants down, leaving his boxers on. “I don’t really know how to be with someone outside of the Harem. I don’t know how not to play the whore.”

“So you stayed quiet.”

“Mostly.” A dimple flashed. “Things might have gotten heated anyway. Then we talked, then slept, said goodbye in the morning, and I came here.”

“How heated?”

“He let me fuck him.” Sam finally admitted.

“That’s it. You’re getting tested.”

“Crowley!”

“I know for a fact you don’t carry condoms with you to the mountains.”

“No, but he did.” Sam smirked. “And lube.”

“Naughty.” Crowley pointed a finger at his star. “Enjoy your spa day. I’ll send a technician in two hours for some samples, you little fucker.” Sam laughed, low and content.

“It was nice to be on top for once.” Sam confessed. “He wanted me in control of him.”

“Wow, bonus points.” Crowley muttered. Sam was crushing a little bit, and one thing Crowley knew about whores was that a whore with feelings had a hard time working. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but take the night off. I want all the test results back before I put you back on the floor.”

“I’m sorry, Crowley.”

“I’m not.” Crowley gave Sam the look that said he wasn’t to change his owner’s mind. “Take the night with Sage, dream about your man, and relax.”

“Thanks.” Sam had that look and Crowley was afraid to ask what it meant.

“What is it?” He huffed and Sam laughed.

“You’re going to think I’m ridiculous, but I want a lover.”

“I just got you a dog.”

“I know, but I don’t know how to talk to people outside of whoredom. A lover would be good practice…”

“In case Gabe comes for you like a dashing knight?” Crowley rolled his eyes. “Yea, yea. Start working tomorrow and we’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

As it would turn out, the king of the land died, leaving Prince Michael the throne. He ascended to power and didn’t hesitate to make the whole country feel the shift in power. Rumors increased of the abuse of power, the affair he was having with his brother, Lucifer, and the fact his wife was pregnant yet again with their third child in their three years of marriage. He was not off to a good start in the public’s eyes, and he sank even lower in Crowley’s opinion when he showed up two weeks after his father’s death with a petrified teenager in his grasp.

“Here’s a new whore for you since you’ve always been so kind to our family. His name is Castiel, one of my father’s bastards who has been living a life far above his station, yet still trying to fuck around with the help. His mother was clearly a whore, so I want him to be trained as one. He’s seventeen, so he’s legal, Luce and I trained him a little, but he’s a failure.” Michael scoffed. “I still want the tall whore with the attitude for new year’s. I presume he’ll be ready.” Sam was nowhere near fucking ready, still only servicing women. Crowley was going to have to call Garth and ask for his help again.

“Of course.” Crowley managed a bow. “My king.” He stammered at the arched brow.

“Good to know someone in this goddamn country knows their place. I like you, Crowley. If I asked you to lick my shoe, you’d do it. Good puppy.” Michael smirked. “Anyway, I’ll check in on the boy’s progress when I’m back for the party.” Without so much of a good-bye, he whisked off, back in his car, and back to his castle.

“Fuck you.” Crowley muttered under his breath as they watched the king drive away. He glanced over at his new companion and then opened the packet that was hanging around his neck. “You really seventeen?” He asked. Seventeen was the age of legality, when one was considered an adult. He couldn’t have any whores that were underage, that’d be the death of his business, and well, he just wouldn’t do it. Some lines were not meant to be crossed. “Nice asshole of a half-brother you’ve got there.” The teenager, Castiel, shivered, more out of fear although he looked like he was freezing in a ratty t-shirt and tight booty shorts.

“I’ll be seventeen in a couple of weeks, on Christmastide.”

“Let’s go meet your maker then, shall we?”

“I’ve already had--”

“If you call anything those two losers subjected you to actual, consensual sex, I’m going to vomit right here and right now.” Crowley sighed. “Let’s get you inside. I want you to stay with Sam while I get a room ready for you. The packet seems legit, I’m sorry. We’ll take good care you here though, I promise.”

“Who’s Sam?”

“Sam’s my shining star.” Crowley smiled. “And he’ll be your maker when the time comes. In the meantime, he’s your protector. He won’t let anything shitty happen to you while you’re in his care. You get to spend the rest of your youth undisturbed and in comfort. You like dogs, right?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel’s brow furrowed and Crowley knew he was finally starting to relax. He led him inside, wrapping him up in a bathrobe one of the couriers had brought as soon as Crowley texted for it. Castiel let out a sigh, his shivering subsiding some. The floors were heated, soothing his nearly frozen feet, although it would start hurting soon. “I’ve never met a dog.” Castiel admitted as they got in the elevator, going up to the restricted floor where the whores’ private rooms were located. No one got on that floor without Crowley’s approval. It was the safest place in the whole of the Harem. “Nice place.” Castiel had relaxed more upon meeting some of the people who worked and lived at the Harem. In all honesty, they seemed kinder than his half-brothers, more welcoming too. Castiel was already settling in and Crowley saw a bright future looming ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is the reason the underage tag is in place. Most places in real life, it's eighteen, in their world, it's seventeen. it's marked to be safe since there is a few things implied but nothing ever graphic happens with that tag. plus we only see Castiel in consensual positions in future chapters. just a heads up and explanation.
> 
> also Merry Christmas if you partake since it's Dec 25, and Happy Holidays!
> 
> -fluffy


	7. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little tumultuous at the beginning, but Castiel and Sam come around

“This was not the day I had planned.” Crowley called out as he guided Castiel into Sam’s private rooms. “But kings suffer us all to be fools.”

“What are you— oh, hello.” Sam tilted his head as he looked at the clearly frightened youth.

“You’re so big.” Castiel looked to Crowley as if their owner had made a mistake.

“What is this?” Sam folded his arms in front of his chest.

“You asked for a lover and the king provided.” Sam made a face that showed just how much he thought of the new king and that soothed Castiel in some small way. “Michael is removing threats to his throne.”

“Sick fuck sends his little brother to a brothel?” Sam asked.

“Half brother.” Crowley corrected.

“I’m a bastard.” Castiel piped up. “I’m nothing like him.”

“No, I can tell, you haven’t assaulted me in the first five minutes of meeting me.” Sam snarked. Castiel gasped a little, taking small step back into Crowley who gave Sam the look.

“Behave, Sam, besides you still have that male client at three.” Crowley reminded. Sam’s baleful look was honest. He really wasn’t looking forward to that. “Relax, It’s Garth.”

“You sent my maker?” If looks could kill, Sam would be threatening Crowley’s life. He hated being reminded of how weak he was.

“He’s good at calming your nerves.” Crowley shrugged. “Anyway, you are set to be Castiel’s maker once he comes of age.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“You asked for a lover, come Christmastide, you’ll have one.” Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave you two to catch up, I’ll come back for the little one once his rooms are ready.”

“So I’m babysitting.”

“Sure.” Crowley sniffed, stepping out without another word. Sam knew he was testing him unfairly, but he couldn’t help it. Everyday that party came closer, he grew more and more agitated. What was the point of being able to differentiate between sex and rape when once he identified a rapist, he still had to bend over for him? He glanced over the fearful teenager and scoffed, low and ugly, before going over to his bed and flopping down on his back. 

“Come here.” He ordered, beckoning Castiel to come closer with a finger. “Come sit.” He patted the bed next to him. Castiel was obedient, even if he was shaking a little. “Are you a virgin?”

“No.”

“Do tell.”

“It wasn’t Michael or Lucifer if that’s what you’re thinking.” Castiel said somewhat angrily, even though his voice didn’t change that much. “It was my boyfriend.”

“Where’s your boyfriend now, sweetheart?” Sam didn’t mean to sound mocking, honest, it just came out that way. Maybe he was too cynical to be this kid’s maker. He couldn’t lie and pretend this life was all that Crowley tried to paint it to be.

“He’s coming to get me out of here. He left his job as a servant as soon as they sold me. He promised he’d come for me.” Castiel sniffled, folding his arms across his chest, mirroring Sam’s earlier position. “He’ll do it, you’ll see. He’ll wipe that smug look off your dick-sucking mouth!” Castiel yelped as Sam moved faster than he anticipated, rolling them over so Sam was on top of him, pinning him down.

“Rule one, little whore, be careful who you piss off. You’re nothing but property, no matter how special Crowley makes you feel.” 

“You can’t fuck me.” Castiel stammered, flushing at the closeness and warmth of Sam’s body on top of his. Sam lowered more of his body against him and Castiel gasped. Sam’s legs were on either side of him, his muscled torso pressing against Castiel’s thin back.

“I don’t want to fuck you. You’re a child.” Sam said disapprovingly. “I’ll tell Crowley to find you a better maker, hell, you can have my second maker.” He rolled off of Castiel, standing up to pick the youth off his bed and deposit him on the floor. Sam stretched back out on his bed, unruffled while Castiel stammered through his rage.

“You can’t treat me like that!”

“I can, and so can the clients, remember that before you take Crowley’s deal.” Sam closed his eyes with a huff and Castiel bit his tongue before he could say anything else. Sam had given him a warning and a few weeks of being knocked around by his older brothers was proof that maybe this whore he had been promised to knew what he was talking about.

“Why are you so cynical?” Castiel asked and Sam sighed, suddenly more weary than wrathful.

“Come here.” Sam patted the bed again. Castiel was more reluctant to sit down next to him, but Sam closed his eyes again and so he started to relax again. “I’m cynical because the people I was supposed to trust more than anyone else in the world sold me as a slave when I was nine fucking years old.” Sam cracked an eye open. “Normally, I’d tell you to never believe a whore because they’re always lying, but that’s something true about me, something Crowley doesn’t even know. I think he suspects, but he’d rather not know the ugly truth, that his star only came to be because my parents thought the family would be better off selling me.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“This life will lie to you, tell you its glamour and that we want to be here, that we want to be whores. I’d rather be a whore here than a whore anywhere else, but what I want most is to be free. And to be free, I have to give people control over me and my body for every day until Crowley decides its enough.”

“You owe him.”

“He expects to get back double from what he’s paid for each of us. I owe him $24,000 then since he paid $12,000 for me and groomed me into what I am today.”

“He didn’t pay anything for me.”

“Yes, he did.” Sam countered. “He gave up his pride to appease Michael-- I’d wager you’ve cost him the most out of any of us, including Lisa who cost him $25,000.”

“I’m screwed.”

“You are, but so are all of us.” Sam offered him a tight smile. “You’re part of a family now, and we’ll take care of you, even if no one else will.”

“My boyfriend will come.” Castiel said bravely, more for himself than for Sam.

“He certainly will try. I mean have you seen you?” Sam’s hand brushed Castiel’s cheek and the teen smiled, unconsciously leaning into the contact. “Those blue eyes will have all the boys tripping over themselves and all the girls blushing in no time.”

“There’s nothing he can do, is there?” Castiel whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Who, sweetheart?”

“My boyfriend.” He sniffled and Sam’s hand covered his own. “Even if he shows up, he can’t take me away, can he?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” And Sam was. For all his cynicism, Castiel didn’t deserve this life or the family he had been half born to. And Sam, well, he could relate. Crowley frowned from where he was listening in outside the door. It was an ugly business, but ever since Sam, it had been harder and harder to ignore just how ugly it could be. Crowley didn’t blame Sam for hiding that his family had been the one to sell him-- the law of the second son was an ugly law, stating that once there was an heir, the second and third children could be sold if so desired or needed.

Crowley didn’t want Sam to have to live the life of a slave anymore, even if it was here in the Harem. Kid had seen and done enough that he deserved a break. 

“Crowley, you’re getting soft.” He growled softly to himself as he walked away, letting those two bond. He’d stick to his plan, Sam retiring by the new year, Castiel taking his place. He wasn’t so sure he should train the kid though, he sounded about as rough as Sam did, without the years of experience that Sam had. Kid sounded like he was already broken and Crowley knew better than most that broken whores never worked out.


	8. Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter than I would like, but it sets the stage for the rest of the fic. Things start happening fast after this chapter.

“Joyous--oof!” Sam staggered back as Castiel ran over to him and gave him a fierce hug. “What’s the rush, little one?”

“It’s my birthday and Christmastide!” Castiel exclaimed. He had perked up in the passing weeks, once he accepted nothing was going to change. He had bonded with Sam faster than Crowley had hoped and had accepted Crowley’s offer to try the life for a year before signing an official contract. Crowley was definitely getting soft. At least he was old, rich, and established enough to get away with it. He also canceled the king’s appointment with Sam, stating that Sam was apart of a special presentation and was no longer available for that portion of the night’s festivities.

“Joyous greetings, little one.” Sam ducked down to give Castiel a kiss. While they seemed settled and content with being just friends, Sam was still going to be Castiel’s maker. Castiel demanded that he be his maker even though he liked meeting Garth. Sam was his friend and safe. Castiel knew by now that Sam wouldn’t hurt him. “How do you want things to go tonight?” He asked as they separated.

“Actually,” Castiel chewed on his bottom lip. “I was hoping we could do it this morning before everything. There’s a party tonight and I don’t want to spend the day worrying. It’ll just be us, no hoopla and shit.”

“None of the rooms open until tonight.” Sam frowned. Castiel smiled shyly.

“That’s why I was thinking we could do it in here.” He gestured to his private rooms. “It’s what lovers do, no?”

“I don’t really know what lovers do.” Sam confessed. “I only know what I’ve seen couples do in threesomes and orgies. Not the most reliable material.” He glanced down at his bare feet. “I don’t know anything about love, little one. You know more about that than me. You’ve at least been in a relationship with someone who wasn’t paying you.”

“You have me now and I have you.” Castiel shushed the older man. “I’ll teach you.” Sam wanted to scoff in his suggestion, but he found himself hoping that maybe the young man was right. Maybe he could learn something from Castiel. Sam could teach him all the pleasures the body had to offer, but Castiel could teach him about how to connect with another’s soul. “I know you don’t feel that way for me, but we’re good for each other.”

“I think so too.” Sam agreed with a soft smile. “All right, little one. Take me to bed.”

And Castiel did.  
  


* * *

 

They emerged later, quiet smiles and knowing looks. There was a closeness that lingered between them, especially when Castiel faltered and fell back into the safety of Sam’s nearness.

“You’re his maker?” Crowley pulled Sam to the side once castiel was pulled into the circle of whores exchanging gifts. He had a large pile of presents even though he didn't have as many to give and it seemed to shock and delight him to everyone’s excitement. It was Christmastide and his birthday celebration all in one. His family might have betrayed him, but Castiel had a new family now, a better one.

“Open mine next!” Mick called out, tossing a gift bag at Castiel who barely managed to catch it, shooting Mick a grateful smile.

“I’m his maker.” Sam replied calmly. “He might be one of mine as well.”

“Do you want to marry in the new year? Or do you want time?”

“You said I was retiring.” Sam gave Crowley a look that hinted at distrust.

“Oh, you are, but what if you stayed on as a mentor to the whores? I think Castiel would like to keep you around, and so would Mick and the others.”

“No sex?”

“No sex.”

“I earn wages and my freedom.”

“Wages, yes, freedom…” Crowley paused. “I still have those willing to buy your contract and marry you.”

“But I won’t be free.”

“Freedom isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Crowley turned away. “My answer is no. I cannot free you. I am a businessman first.”

“I understand.” But Sam didn’t mask his disappointment. It lanced through him, like a wound that he would bear. He had known Crowley wouldn’t let him go, but that hadn’t stopped that tiny sprout of hope from growing in his heart. And now it was gone. Sam turned away, going to get his presents. He had done as Crowley asked, he had made Castiel the same as he, perhaps just as cursed. “Presents!” He called out, throwing himself into the festivities, and if he was drunker than he had ever been in his life, no one called him out on it, no one knew why he was so out of character.

The next morning, Sam woke up with a groan.

“Are you okay?” He stiffened, forcing himself up. Someone was in his bed. Sage woofed softly, wagging her tail when he glanced down and noticed she was lying on the floor. Normally, she slept on the end of his bed. He glanced over, wild eyed, and Castiel shrank back. “I wasn’t going to leave you. You were kind of out of it.”

“Crowley won’t free me.” The words spilled out before Sam could stop them. “Even when my time is up, I’ll be married off to the highest bidder, or Garth…”

“Your maker?” Castiel cocked his head. “I thought you liked him.”

“I do!” Sam groaned, grabbing at his head. “He’s just-- I met--”

“You don’t love him?” The young man arched an eyebrow and Sam flopped back on the bed in defeat.

“No, I don’t.”

“Maybe someone better will come along, someone you could love.” Castiel suggested and Sam just scoffed, too hungover and too bitter to have any hope that his future could turn out any better than what his present was. He’d always be less than a free person. He’d always be the controlled piece of ass who had to answer to someone who didn’t know what it was like to be a slave or a whore, or worse, someone who judged him for being those things.

“Maybe I’d be better off dead.” Sam couldn’t stop the thought from coming out, not since it crossed his mind.

“Maybe we all would be.” Castiel replied.

“No, not you, little one--”

“Why not? What hope is there for me if the most loved asshole in this place doesn’t see any chance of it getting better?”

“Let me have my shit moment, Castiel, I’ll feel better soon.” Sam lied. “We need to get ready for the party. You’ll be formally introduced to the Harem clientele and I’m putting on a farewell show.”

“You’re getting fucked for all the johns to see?” Okay, maybe Castiel had been hanging out with Mick too much. Sam had to smirk despite his pounding headache.

“Maybe.” He nudged his best friend in the place. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”


	9. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning point.
> 
> Tw: blood, violence, someone being murdery.
> 
> Also some hot public masturbstion w toys 
> 
> And Sam’s other half makes an appearance, both of them. :)

The Harem’s New Year celebration was the most talked about, the most attended party of the year. People came from all over the kingdom and beyond to be able to party with Crowley and his elite. Sam was the talk of the night, as they got ready for his farewell performance. It stunned him and Crowley both the amounts of money people were offering to sleep with Sam on his last night.

“You sure you don’t want to sleep with any of them?” Crowley let Sam peek at his emails on his phone.

“Fuck.” Sam’s eyes widened. “No.” He shook his head. “Maybe Garth or Castiel.” A hint of smile peeked out and Crowley rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that Sam was picking people who wouldn't make him a single profit to sleep with.

“You’re killing me.” Crowley hurried off to make sure the stage was really ready. They had all sorts of performances through out the night, Castiel and Mick even doing a rather rowdy number. Sam bit his lip remembering a rather heated night between the three of them that they were all trying to pretend didn’t happen. He had sort of let himself go after Crowley told him he wasn’t going to free him. He wasn’t working out as much. He didn’t ask to go to the mountains anymore. How he could handle feeling free for a few days when he was never going to experience it again?

If anyone was killing anyone with their refusals, Crowley’s decision was slowly killing Sam’s will to really live. No one seemed to notice with the exception of Sage and Castiel, but there was little either of them could do. Sage would nudge Sam when he sank a little too deep into depression and Castiel distracted him with real sex and silly games, especially after nights Sam worked. Sleeping with clients was a huge trigger, but Sam refused to tell Castiel why. Then Gabe would come up, and Sam didn’t want the Harem ruining the one sexual experience he had with another person completely unrelated to being a slave or a whore.

Gabe. Sam didn’t allow himself to think about him too often, and even when he did, he used it to make a new PlayTime with Sam video for his Harem-run Instagram account. One time he had accidentally said the other man’s name and some prince had responded “I know he’s not talking about me, but damn, a Gabe can wish. ;)” Sam had wanted to look at his account, but whores didn’t run their own accounts or have free access to social media. The comment had still made him smile, made him fantasize about the man actually being Gabe.

He didn’t think about Gabe often. Just like Castiel didn’t mention his former boyfriend anymore. When Sam wasn’t with clients, Castiel and Sam slept in Sam’s rooms, wrapped around each other in some way, shape, and form. It was healing for both of them, it felt safe for both of them, especially for Castiel who was feeling nervous about having his first client in a couple of hours.

“Sam.” Speaking of Castiel, the younger man slipped under Sam’s arm like he fit there, just like he normally did. “Wanted to wish you luck though you don’t need it. You’ll be the hottest thing up there.”

“Stop.” But Sam flushed as he thought about his performance. So Castiel had sneaked in a few times and watched-- it had made for some lively times afterwards. Castiel made him feel something in the whole lot of numb nothing he felt most of the time, especially with clients, especially after clients. Castiel was a fire in a fireplace, warm and comforting, hot enough to burn away all the shit he was dealing with. Sam just needed to fucking deal with the fact that his life was never going to be his own.

“You’re gonna be fire.” Castiel purred, pushing up on his tiptoes to kiss Sam’s cheek.

“Thanks, Castiel.”

“Anytime, babe.” Castiel slipped away, his fingers lingering, leaving heat racing through Sam’s veins. He wasn’t on anything to ensure arousal-- being on display for everyone was aphrodisiac enough. While Sam didn’t enjoy being whored out, he did like being watched and wanted, as long as they never got close enough to touch him. His show was just that, being teased over and over, all the way to the edge, desperate and begging for more… And even in practice, by the time he blew his load, several others had already lost theirs. Sam was hot and he was going out with a bang.

 

* * *

 

Gabe arrived at the Harem about half an hour later. He almost hadn’t made it with all the complications his family provided him with. In fact, if he had known that any of his family had ever been in the Harem, he wouldn’t have shown at all, but stumbling across a video of Sam masturbating to the thought of him had been made his need to see the other man again all the stronger. Sam hadn’t responded to his comment, but what he read up on the Harem, he had put two and two together, combined with how Sam described his line of work so vaguely yet completely accurately, that Sam was a Harem whore. Gabe didn’t hold it against him. There was something fucking special about the other man and Gabe wasn’t about to let his occupation get in the way of finding out more about their connection.

“My prince Gabriel.” Crowley, the owner, Sam’s owner, Gabe reminded himself, greeted him at the door. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I’m here to see Sam.” Gabe waved him off. “Gabe is fine.”

“Aren’t the two of you cute, lying to each other about your stations in life.” Crowley purred. “He’s performing right now.”

“Lead the way.” Gabe’s mouth went dry at the thought of seeing Sam live and in person. Yes, he was fucking hot, but there was so much more than sex between them. Gabe wanted Sam, he wanted something with him more than he had wanted with anyone else ever.

“Just a heads up, I heard a rumor a brother or two of yours might show up.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.” Gabe shrugged. “They haven’t caught me yet.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at another entrance, Prince Lucifer was entering the Harem with the help of a well-placed bribe and Crowley’s absence on the floor. Michael had been very upset at Crowley’s refusal and Lucifer had decided to punish Crowley and the Harem for what they had done. He was the only one who could piss Michael off. Everyone else was to fall in line to the rightful king.

 

* * *

 

Sam writhed against his restraints, trying to get the machine to go deeper. The toy at the end drove into his prostate again and again. He panted, shoving his ass back as far as he could. He didn’t feel the weight of the audience’s hungry gaze, all he was concerned with was tipping over into the blissful oblivion that was waiting on the other side his coming orgasm. He looked over the audience, feeling his cock swell even more as he took in the look on their faces: entranced, wanting, lustful. It was moments like this that he felt powerful, like he could have anything. He glanced towards the back to see a familiar face next to Crowley, out of place in casual clothes amidst all the finery. Gabe. Their eyes locked and the want there made Sam’s stomach turn in the most pleasurable way. Gabe knew what he was and he wanted him still. Sam could see it written all over his face. The machine cut out and pulled out of him, eliciting a delighted groan from Sam, his hole open and greedy for all to see. His fantasy was Gabe marching up there, putting those hands all over him, filling him up with his thick, curved cock until Sam came, screaming his name. Sam’s hole clenched around nothing as he came just like that, imagining Gabe.

He sagged against the restraints, satisfied and tired. The curtains fell and Garth was on his way to take him down. In his blissed out state, he didn’t hear Garth cry out, he didn’t hear footsteps approach until he was cut down roughly and dragged off stage. He locked eyes with Garth who was trying to get up and failing, blood falling from vicious stab wounds. Garth had tried to stop his assailant and paid the ultimate price. Sam felt more fear than he knew possible, knowing that he just might meet his end tonight, a tragic whore killed by a powerful, murderous client.

“Hello, wild one” Sam glanced up and gasped, shaken to his core to see his maker. Lucifer was splattered in blood, a dirty knife in one hand, and a look of intent in his cold, blue eyes. “Did you miss me? I can see I still have some breaking to do, but it’s good to see you’re still afraid of me.” Lucifer smiled, chilling Sam down to the core.

“No.” Sam whimpered as he was yanked down the hall and into an empty room, Lucifer locking the door behind them.

“Bed, lovely. Blood always puts me in the mood.”


	10. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, attempted murder, blood, Lucifer, etc

Sam didn’t know how long it took for Crowley to figure out what was going on, but it was long enough for Lucifer to leave his mark.

“I cannot believe I was not credited with being your maker.” Lucifer tsked as he made a deep cut along Sam’s ribs. Sam’s breath hitched at each cut as Lucifer got closer and closer to his left nipple. “I liked this pierced, by the way, it’s a nice touch. It’s a shame you never pierced your cock.”

“Didn’t want it.” Sam panted out of pain. His arms were stretched up, attached to the bed frame, just like the awful first day. He wasn’t the same slave Lucifer had brutally attacked that first time. He was older, experienced, knew how to play along to try to survive. “Hurt.” He grunted as the knife dipped below his collar bone.

“That’s probably my fault.” Lucifer smirked. “I thought I hit your cock one too many times.” He reached down with his free hand, taking the liberty to lazily stroke Sam’s limp cock a few times. “I hear I missed quite the show.”

“According to Crowley.” Sam hated this, the cat and mouse game. Lucifer wasn’t afraid to use that knife, but for whatever reason he was playing with Sam before he ended him.

“Ah, yes, Crowley is the reason I am here.” The blade tapped against a nipple, but didn’t pierce the sensitive flesh. “No one refuses Michael.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam managed. “He didn’t mean to. He just decided to make a mentor instead of continuing as the star.” He didn’t know why he was telling Lucifer this, other than to try to stall the inevitable. Sam didn’t want to die.

“Whatever.” Lucifer really didn’t care. “He still needs to be punished. And since you’re so important that he told the king no, you will be his punishment.” Sam opened his mouth, but no sound came out as Lucifer slid the blade in and up. Pain screamed through him, shock confusing him as to where exactly the wound was, experience as a whore telling him exactly where the knife was lodged. Lucifer smiled at him when their eyes met before he shoved the knife up the rest of the way. “You are a remarkable specimen, wild one, but even you are replaceable, you all are, pretty whores.” The prince got up, wiping his bloody hands on the rumpled sheets. “You’ll bleed out soon, not so wild one. I made you and now I’ve ended you. Poetic.”

Sam thought he heard Lucifer leave, but he wasn’t sure, he didn’t know how to relax or breathe with this blade lancing through him. There was loud roaring in his ears and he could feel blood flowing thickly out of him. However, his thoughts were on Garth, how Garth had tried to save him. Garth had always been so good to him and Sam had been… It hurt too much to move to breathe, but he had to breathe or else the world would spin and his vision would dim. He struggled for a few minutes, trying to stay conscious, but the pain won out.

 

* * *

 

“Did you do it?”

“Obviously. I wouldn’t be out here to ring in the new year with you if I hadn’t.” Lucifer pulled his brother in for a kiss. King Michael stiffened, but they were in a dark corner where no one could really see them, so he gave in, kissing his younger brother back.

“Crowley hasn’t even noticed something’s wrong yet.” Michael smirked. “He needed to be taken down a peg.”

“He won’t cross you again. I killed two of his whores, his precious star included.” Neither of the two men saw Castiel withdraw from the corner, running to find the handsome police officer who had shown up earlier looking for his younger brother.  
  


* * *

 

Sam woke up.

He hurt. His body throbbed. He could feel it through every part of him. His head felt like it was spinning and he kept his eyes shut, falling back under quickly.

 

* * *

  
Sam came to gasping, clutching at blankets, trying to get free of the arms holding him down. People were yelling over him and a sleepy calmness slowly came over him, lulling him to lie back down. He opened his eyes after a few, long minutes to find that everyone had gone. He was hooked up to a few machines, one for pain, one for fluids. A doctor stepped in and sat down next to him, peering at his chart.

“You are a top priority, Mr. Winchester.” The doctor squinted at him. “I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with this, but we got you in time. You’re going to be okay.”

“My name is Sam.” Sam clutched at the covers. Despite everything all coming back, he found the only thing he could focus on was the use of his family name, the name of a free man that he wasn’t. Slaves didn’t have last names or families, not biological ones anyway.

“I know, Mr. Winchester, but calling you so informally is above even my pay grade.”

“Where’s Crowley?” Sam asked, feeling freaked out. Sure, he had just faced Lucifer, been tormented, and almost murdered, but this conversation was more than he could handle.

“Crowley couldn’t make it.” A familiar stranger walked into the room. The doctor gave him a tight smile and a nod before he left. “I’m Dean.” There was a trace of sadness that Sam didn’t understand. “Dean Winchester.” The man sighed and Sam felt as if a ton of bricks had landed on his chest, the air leaving his lungs completely. “I’ve been looking for you for eighteen years. I’m your brother.”

“I know who you are.” Sam snapped. “I know exactly who you are.” He could see it now, traces of a big brother in the eyes of the stranger who eyed him carefully. “I don’t want anything to do with you.” Sam slumped back into the bed, instantly crying out at the pain that shot through him. Fuck. He had forgotten about the particulars of what Lucifer and his wicked blade had done.

“You okay?” Dean started forward, but Sam slapped his hand away. He didn’t need Dean. Dean had taught him how to not need him when he let their father sell him.

“Doc thinks I’ll make it.” Sam managed, but his chest was tight and his eyes were watering. Now that he remembered, now that he had felt just how injured he was, it was excruciating. His breaths came in fast and shallow, and the room was spinning and darkening before he could stop it.  
  


* * *

 

The next time Sam came to, Gabe was there, sitting on another bed that must have been wheeled in when he was unconscious.

“How ya doing?” Gabe looked up from his phone to peer over at Sam with a mixture of concern and amusement. “Sorry that this was our grand reunion.” Sam stammered before shutting his mouth. He hadn’t expected to see Gabe here. He still wanted to see Crowley, but now Gabe was here and he didn’t know how to focus on anything else. He shifted and winced, waiting for the pain to come screaming back but it didn’t. Gabe must have noticed his confusion because he answered Sam’s unspoken question. “I got your pain meds changed to something with a little more power. I don’t want you in pain, especially not after--” Gabe’s voice broke and something crossed his face. “I didn’t tell you who my family was in the mountains because I’ve been staying as far away from them as I can possibly be. Lucifer is my half brother and I will do all I can to make up for the damage he has caused.”

It seemed heartfelt enough, but Sam had enough revelations for the day.

“You can’t undo what’s been done.” Sam turned his head. “I want to talk to Crowley.” Crowley was his owner, Crowley would tell him what is going on. When he glanced back, Gabe was scrolling through his contacts, putting Crowley on the phone for Sam.

“I’m not your owner anymore.” That was all that Crowley would say when Sam asked him what was going on. “I can’t protect you. I’m sorry.”

“Then who bought me?” Sam’s stomach was sinking. Everything really had changed.

“Gabriel bought you, Sam. He’s now your owner.” Sam hung up the phone and tossed it back to the man he had used to fantasize about. Now that Gabe was here, Sam wasn’t so sure he wanted him around. He was the man’s property and his ass was more useless than-- oh god. Sam had hated aspects of being a whore, but being a whore had taught him what parts of him made him valuable. Gabe, Gabriel, whatever his name was had bought him, but Sam was worthless. Who knew what the hell was going to happen to him now?

Sam turned, taking care of said worthless ass, hauling the thin blanket over his head. Everything had changed. The Harem was no longer his family. Crowley was no longer his owner. A man he had slept with once now owned him: he had no Castiel, no Sage, and no Garth. Oh god.

“Garth.” He breathed out raggedly like he had been punched.

“He’s here at the hospital too.” Gabriel helpfully replied. “He’s been asking to see you.” The golden-haired man had slid off his bed and was now fidgeting by the door. He didn’t know Sam closely, but he knew he didn’t take the news that Gabe was his owner now well. “Want me to go get him?” Crowley had filled him in on a lot about Sam, but Gabriel wanted to get to know him for himself. If it meant reuniting him with his maker who almost died trying to save Sam, well, Gabe would do it.


	11. Freedom

Garth was a relief to see. Sam even convinced him to let Sam suck him off, some desperate attempt to feel normal when he choked and triggered himself, just as Gabriel walked in. Gabriel never said anything, but Sam had seen his face, disappointed and hurt. It bothered him, but he didn’t apologize. He couldn’t afford to get close to Gabe again. 

Gabriel. Gabe. They were somehow the same man, but Sam felt so differently about them. Gabe had been easy to talk with, fun, attractive. Gabriel was awkward to talk with, infuriating, and still annoyingly attractive. Gabe has been on equal footing with him. Gabriel was a rich prince even though he was a hunted prince, and technically he owned Sam. Garth thought the resentment came from there. Sam knew he was probably right, but he wasn’t ready to deal.

“Garth, I don’t know what to do.” It had been a little over a month and Sam was getting discharged tomorrow. He had been acting up. Might have initiated some sex acts with the staff at the hospital, might have pissed of management, might have been discharged early because of it. Now he was getting sent to the place he was trying to avoid: home with Gabriel. What was home? The Harem family had been his home, Sage had been home, Castiel and Garth… Gabe had shattered Sam the day he met him, representing everything he really wanted, Sam had told him what he really wanted, and yet, Gabriel was the one holding his leash now, Gabriel was the one keeping him from being free.

“Tell him the truth.”

“But then he’ll leave.” Gabriel swiped a hand through his honey brown hair. “I don’t want him to leave. I want to get to know him and him to get to know me.”

“Tell him the truth.” Garth pulled Gabriel into a hug. “You’re a good guy, Gabriel. If you give him a chance to make his own choices, he just might surprise you.”

Sam pressed against the wall, but both men were too engrossed in their conversation to notice his eavesdropping. He hadn’t meant to, he had just needed to be out of bed and not in a wheelchair. He couldn’t get anywhere fast, his stitches working, slowly helping to heal him, but not fast enough. He didn’t know if his ass would ever be able to work properly again, and then what would Gabriel do with him? Well, Gabe liked getting fucked and Sam’s cock still worked fine, at least, it would with drugs. Sam didn’t think he could get it up for anyone for quite some time. Oh well.

Gabriel was hiding something. Sam needed to find out what it was. Maybe he could pretend to seduce him, get him talking before anything too heated happened. Maybe he could just ask. Yea right, he definitely wasn’t going to ask.

Sam turned to go back to his room, limping as he slowly made his way back.

“Mr. Winchester, it’s good to see you up.” He glanced over his shoulder to see the doctor from the first day. 

“It’s nice to be up.”

“I must say,” the doctor lowered his voice,” I’ve never met a patient quite as promiscuous as you.”

“It’s the trauma.” Sam shrugged.

“Makes sense.” But the doctor lingered and Sam realized a moment too late that he wanted. The man wasn’t forceful in that he was trying to attack Sam, he was acting like he probably thought Sam wanted him to, but as he was grabbed, pressed against a wall, and kissed, Sam realized he didn’t want this at all.

“Stop it!” It came out louder than he intended, a sob escaping with the command, as he pushed the man away. “Just stop!” The doctor moved back as if Sam had stabbed him, Sam noticed that Gabriel and Dean were there now, Dean grabbing the man’s arm and Gabriel reaching for Sam, stopping just short of touching him.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked and Sam sobbed again, shaking his head.

“No.” He whispered. Gabriel looked so earnest and so lost, torn between wanting to touch Sam to comfort him but not wanting to make it worse. Sam made the decision for him, reaching for him with trembling limbs and tear-streaked cheeks. “It’s not his fault.” He managed as Dean gave the doctor a murderous look. He needed to talk to him at some point, but he still wasn’t ready. Gabriel pulled him in and Sam melted, needing to feel safe more than he needed to feel independent. Gabe was his protection now, was still willing to protect him even though he had been rebellious and wild. “I’m sorry.” He whispered into Gabriel’s ear and Gabriel just rubbed his back reassuringly.

“We will figure it all out.” Looking at Dean and the doctor, Gabriel frowned. “I’m taking him home tonight.”

“I didn’t—“ the doctor shut up when Gabriel glared. 

“I am taking him home tonight. He might have started out willing but he’s not now and I thank you for stopping but I’m angry you even tried to initiate something with him at all. He was your patient and you should have never come on to him.” Sam hiccuped and Gabriel shushed soothingly, his hand stroking the back of Sam’s neck. Sam’s hair was growing in, short brown hair now covering most of his head, the top still long, currently braided so it wouldn’t be tangled. “Will you come home with me?” Gabriel pulled back and ducked down so that he could meet Sam’s eyes. Sam nodded before looking away, missing Gabriel’s soft smile at his response.

Gabriel packed him up quickly and quietly, Sam awkwardly waiting by the door. Gabriel didn’t make him sit in a wheelchair, patiently matching slow stride with him all the way out, his arms full of Sam’s stuff. It was all random stuff Gabriel had brought him, clothes, silly trinkets that the other man had thought would make him smile. It made Sam realize in that moment, looking at the things he hadn’t appreciated earlier, that maybe he had been looking at Gabriel all wrong.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so awful.” Sam said after Gabriel got him all situated in the front seat of his SUV, complete with soft pillows for Sam’s still damaged ass. Gabriel had just put the key in the ignition, but he stopped, looking, really looking at Sam.

“I’m sorry I threw so much change at you all at once.” He said. “I couldn’t leave you there, not after he attacked you.”

“It wasn’t the first time.” Sam shrugged.

“That’s not helping.” Gabriel replied quietly. “I should have helped sooner.”

“I wouldn’t have accepted it. I didn’t want my life, my work, I didn’t want it to ruin what I felt with you.” Sam struggled through getting that out between them.

“You feel something for me?” Gabriel asked gently, but he couldn’t soften the brightness in his eyes from Sam’s eyes. Sam nodded again, ducking down to hide from Gabriel’s eyes, feeling just how vulnerable he was. 

“Yes.” Sam said several minutes later as they drove on dark, but moonlit roads. “Yes, I have feelings for you and I don’t know what to do with them. I never thought I’d see you again. I never thought you’d still want me after you found out I was a slave and a whore.”

“You’re not a slave or a whore.”

“You bought me.” Sam reminded him, not unkindly but matter of fact. Gabriel sighed heavily and Sam remembered what he had overheard. “What are you not telling me?”

“You’re not my slave, Sam.” Gabriel’s hands were tight on the steering wheel as he stared at the road in front of them. “I freed you. I shouldn’t have kept that from you, I know that now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away.”

“You don’t want me to leave.” Gabriel glanced over at that, his face too dark for Sam to read the emotion there.

“Not without me.” He answered after a hard swallow.


	12. Homecoming

Sam didn’t know what to expect when they pulled up to a gate.

“I have a lot of security.” Gabriel said apologetically. “If my brothers come for us, we have more than enough time to run.”

“Why would they come for us?” Sam couldn’t deny the thrill of hearing Gabriel call them an us: it was like one of those fucking movies Mick loved, fucking romance shit. He loved it, but wasn’t ready to admit it. Gabriel’s face when Sam said ‘us’ back was bright and happy; Sam realized Gabriel liked hearing it too. He didn’t know it could feel like this with another person.

“They’ve been trying to kill me for years.” Gabriel shrugged. “I’m a threat to the throne. They tried to kill you: you’re proof, a witness, and a threat to Michael losing his throne. Dean has presented a case and some lawyers and lords have taken it up, calling for Michael and Lucifer’s arrests. Sam shivered. Lucifer locked up sounded amazing. He never wanted to see that man again. “Hold on.” Gabriel rolled down the window and lined his face up to the eye scanner. “You’re next.” He nodded. Sam hurried to roll his window down as the scanner on his side came out to scan his eye.

“You added me?” Sam flushed after he was verified. “Why?”

“I know it’s soon to be asking you to move in with me, but I want this to feel like home for you too.”

“How did you add my eye to the scanner?” Gabriel coughed out a laugh, eyes back on the road now that the gates were opening. He didn’t tell Sam that the gates could tell how many people were in the car and would scan them all before it considered opening the gate. Gabriel took security very seriously.

“Very carefully.” When Sam was unconscious. He said so, not wanting secrets between them. Sam shrugged, not really bothered by it. He was touched Gabriel added him, like he was somebody. What he knew of security systems, he knew whores and slaves weren’t usually added. God. He was free, but he couldn’t think of himself as free yet. He was still just Sam. He touched his ears, just realizing that he didn’t have his crescent moon earrings in anymore. He pulled down the mirror and peered at them, his brow furrowing as he examined them. “I hoped you wouldn’t mind.” Gabriel said carefully. “I couldn’t leave them as moons, and I didn’t know if you wanted to keep wearing earrings or not.”

“They’re snowflakes?” Sam asked.

“Yea, because I met you out in the snow.” Sam made a soft sound and Gabriel looked over to see him beaming into the mirror. He had made Sam happy. They drove down the drive before the driveway started to make the climb up, Sam gasped. Gabriel grinned, knowing the full grandeur wouldn’t hit until after the sun rose. He let Sam enjoy the view he could see in the moonlight. “Here we are.” Gabriel said after they had been driving on and up for around ten more minutes.

“You live here?!” Sam’s eyes were wide. The Harem had been opulent for a whorehouse. Sam was used to a level of luxury, but this was another level entirely. Gabriel’s house was a ‘small’ (Gabriel’s words, not Sam’s),mansion nestled up in the mountains. Sam had never seen these mountains before and it made him feel excited to climb them once he was all healed.

“Home sweet home.” Gabriel smiled. He hopped out of the SUV and hurried over to Sam’s side, opening the door for him like they were in a goddamn movie. 

“Thanks.” Sam managed, feeling awkward at the attention. Gabriel helped him out, subtly making sure Sam was steady on his feet, before rushing off to get Sam’s belongings. Sam walked up to the house in awe, not even bothering to close his mouth as he took it all in. The door was sturdy, but the upper levels had large windows, letting in the natural light and right now at night, letting the light stream out. For all it’s modern greatness, Sam found something remarkably welcoming about it.

“Welcome home.” Gabriel said softly and Sam shivered before Gabriel pushed open the door.

“Surprise!!!” Sam shyed back as Garth, Castiel and Dean popped out from behind the door, but Gabriel was behind him, steady, sturdy, and safe. Castiel pushed his way into Sam’s arms, hiding his face in Sam’s chest. Sam gripped him close, closing his eyes as the house really started to feel like a home. Gabriel slid past him and hurried down another room to retrieve one last surprise. Garth closed the door and locked it before Sam turned to hug him too. Sam saw Dean hanging back, but he ignored him. He’d have to talk to him eventually, but not now. In a split second, he forgot all about Dean, about everyone really, when he saw the streak of white fur heading towards him.

“Sage.” Sam went down to his knees, wincing as he did, but not really noticing as his hands were full of fur and his face was covered in kisses. Sage whined excitedly, her tail constantly wagging as she continued to lick Sam and brush against him. Sam didn’t realize he was crying until after, when Gabriel helped him up and offered him a tissue. He wiped his face with his sleeve, overwhelmed in the best sense. He turned to Gabriel who looked confused until Sam threw his arms around him and pulled him into a bear hug. “You did this.” Sam sounded amazed, but no one had ever gone this far for him before. “Thank you.” He kissed Gabriel on the cheek with the most serious expression on his face. Gabriel nudged against him with a soft smile that he probably wasn’t aware of as they moved into the house, Gabriel wanting to show him the rest.

The rest of the group followed, but Garth hung back, a sad but thoughtful look on his face. He had been invited to stay with them for a few weeks, but seeing how Sam and Gabriel were now made him realize he didn’t have anything to stay for. He had held some small hope that now Sam was free, he’d choose Garth still, but Garth wasn’t blind, he knew what was between Sam and Gabriel was real, even if they hadn’t realized the extent of it. Garth had always wanted Sam to be happy, and now he was, just not with Garth. They’d be friends though, but first Garth would say goodbye and give them space to become what they were clearly meant to be.


	13. Power Couple

“Garth, where are you going?” Sam hurried down the stairs as fast as he could. Garth pauses by the door, suitcase in hand.

“Sam, hey, I didn’t want to cause a scene.”

“Gabe said you were staying for a few weeks.” Sam would bring that up. Garth had hoped that Gabriel hadn’t told Sam.

“Yea, that’s not going to work.” Garth shrugged. He really didn’t want to lay this all on Sam. Sam had been through so much, more than he probably knew of.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked. He had his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, a look of concern on his handsome face. Garth’s heart ached a little. He had never seen Sam so casual or so relaxed. It was nice.

“Sam, I thought I stood a chance with you.” Garth put his suitcase down and faced his once future spouse. “I really thought you were going to pick me once you retired. I never thought I’d be your prince, I didn’t think I had to be one for you to want me.”

“I was going to pick you.” Sam cleared his throat, glancing down on the ground. “You were by far the best choice and the best client in that whole damn place. I felt safe with you, something I rarely felt. And I met Gabriel… he didn’t know me as a whore, he didn’t see me as a slave, and there was something with him that wasn’t tainted by the roles I had to play just to survive. I like you, I do, but I feel free with him. I’m sorry if I led you on or something. You were going to be my choice, but then things happened no one expected to happen.”

“Yea, Lucifer kind of tried to kill us both.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t be going off on your own. Gabriel can protect us, at least until Lucifer is behind bars or even better, dead.”

“Why did he try to kill me?”

“You tried to stop him from killing me.” Sam tilted his head. “And you were the one Crowley credited with being my maker.”

“You mean he was your first?” Garth made a sympathetic face.

“Yea.” Sam made a face back. “Wasn’t such a great time.”

“No wonder you were the way you were.”

“That’s a nice way to put it.” Sam chuckled. “Thank you for everything, Garth. I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you wanted me to be, but thank you for helping me in all the ways that you did. I wouldn’t have made it in the Harem if it hadn’t been for you.”

“I don’t know if that’s something I want to be thanked for.” Garth frowned. “I never realized just how bad you and the others had it.”

“We lucked out with Crowley, but little else. It was a rough job.” Sam admitted. “Expensive presents never made up for some of the shit that went down behind closed doors.”

“I’m sorry.” Garth was. “I wish I had been able to do more.”

“You were and still are one of the best, Garth.” Sam laid a hand on Garth’s shoulder. “I don’t want to lose you, you’re my friend and I want you to stay my friend. I’m sorry my feelings aren’t what you want them to be.”

“You don’t owe me feelings.” Garth replied slowly. “Honestly, it does me good to see you free and happy. I’m just a little bummed to not be the one making you that kind of happy.”

“Oh.” Sam blinked. “I’m sorry. I-- Gabe’s it for me, Garth. I don’t know how, but I know he is, and I want to see it through.”

“I’m happy for you, Sam, I am.” Garth nodded. “I still need to leave. No hard feelings, but let me keep a little pride.” He grinned. “I’ll be safe. I’ll keep in touch. Promise.”

“Okay.” Sam nodded. “Thanks for everything, again.”

“Come here.” Sam let Garth pull him into a hug. He hugged Garth back, taking in the bittersweet moment. He’d miss Garth, he’d miss his sweetness, his safety, his familiarity. But Sam had something with Gabriel he never had before and he’d be damned if he didn’t try to see it through. There was something real, not that he didn’t have something real with Garth, but there was something more with Gabriel. It didn’t matter that he was a prince and had money. It was who he was, and Sam didn’t know how to explain that without hurting Garth. He would let things end on a good note, even if it meant Garth would leave. It was time he learned how to stand on his own anyway.

 

* * *

 

Garth ended up making sure to say goodbye and thank you to everyone, but especially Gabriel.

“You’re doing a really great thing for Sam, and I’m really glad someone is giving him the life he deserves.” He said whole-heartedly.

“I’m sorry I fucked up the plan.” Gabriel said. “Not that I’m willing to bow out not, but I’m sorry things got switched on you. You really care about him, and from what he’s mentioned, you were one of the best people he’s met in his whole life.”

“That makes me so mad.” Garth confessed. “I’m not special, Gabriel, I shouldn’t be the nicest person he’s met. I just try to do the right thing every day, and being his client wasn’t the right thing, but I wanted to be near him and that’s how I— what if I raped him?” Gabriel blinked, not wanting to admit he was struggling with the same doubts. What if Sam didn’t know how to say no back on the mountain? It wasn’t normally in a whore’s vocabulary.

“I wonder the same thing about myself.” Gabriel replied slowly. “But I plan to ask him. And with what I know if Sam so far, he doesn’t seem like someone who would willingly stay in contact with someone who forced him.”

“But he didn’t have a choice. I paid to sleep with him. You had a fling or whatever. He told me he didn’t want the Harem poisoning what he had with you, but I knew him through the Harem.” Garth tan a hand through his hair, visibly upset.

“You didn’t rape him.” Gabriel decided. “He loves you.”

“Not like he loves you.” Garth muttered.

“He doesn’t love me.” Gabriel frowned. “I haven’t, we haven’t known each other for that long. He loves you because you’ve been a support in his life for years. He wouldn’t look at you like that if you raped him. Lucifer raped him. Michael raped him. Probably others.” Gabriel’s face fell just saying those words. “It’s never going to happen again.” He said darkly. “No one is going to hurt him again.”

“Yea, Gabe, he’ll be hurt again, that’s life, but I agree that you’ll be able to keep anyone from raping him again.” Garth offered a tiny smile. “Thanks.” Gabriel hugged the taller man, blowing out a tight sigh.

“Anytime, Garth. Give me a call if you ever want to visit.”

“I can’t just show up?” Garth joked.

“I want to take Sam on a trip. Show him the world.” Gabriel revealed. “He told me he wanted to travel when I first met him, so I’m going to make it happen. Once everything is wrapped up here, who knows what’ll happen, so now is best.”

“Safe and happy travels then.” Garth offered good wishes. “Sam’s lucky to have you and you’re lucky to have him.”

“We’ll see how things turn out.” Gabriel said nervously. “I don’t want him to feel pressured into liking me.”

“Gabriel, he likes you. Be yourself and I think things will turn out just right.”

“Thanks.”

“Well, I’m off.” Garth grabbed his bag and headed to the door again.

“See ya, Garth. Call if you need anything.”

“Call me if Sam changes his mind.” Garth teased. “Bye, Gabriel.”

“Bye, Garth!” Castiel and Sam emerged from one of the living rooms, holding hands. Garth glanced at Gabriel who looked taken aback by the boys holding hands. He’d let Gabriel figure out what tomake of the Harem’s power couple. It was weird, but it was not his problem.

“Bye, Sam. Bye, Castiel.” Garth waved. And then he stepped out into the new and unknown future, wondering if love would ever find him again.


	14. The Decision

It was like the fucking hospital all over again. Sam would spend time with Gabriel, get close with Gabriel, and then backtrack like there was no tomorrow. Gabriel walked on him pinning down the younger man, Castiel, and fucking him into the mattress three times in the span of one week.

“Enough is enough.” He finally said after another long week of not bothering to even go to Sam’s room at all. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam sniffed. He was tense and miserable, no one but himself to blame for it. He was free, he could do what he wanted, and yet he kept acting like a whore over and over again. He didn’t know how to stop. 

“Either we’re doing this,” he gestured between them, “or we’re not.”

“You want to be exclusive.” Sam guessed. Wasn’t that what he wanted? Someone to want him more than all others? But that was the problem too. His own family hadn’t wanted him, why would Gabriel? He was so sweet, funny, and charismatic. He could do so much better than Sam, forget that he was a prince and a traveler. He had seen the world-- what could he possibly see in Sam that was better than all that?

“I do.”

“Why?!” Sam couldn’t help but to gape at the other man. He was truly shocked, something that confused Gabriel to know end.

“Is that really so bad?” Gabriel joked to hide his hurt at Sam’s reaction. Sam paled.

“No, I just, why would you want to be exclusive with me? I’m— no one’s ever wanted just me.” Gabriel’s eyes widened, realizing just what was going on. 

“Sam.”

“Don’t you dare pity me.” Sam glared.

“Sam.” Gabriel smiled slightly at the show of spirit. He liked Sam so much his heart ached. Sam was so brave, funny, kind, and ridiculously human. He felt like home, which for Gabriel who hadn’t had a home in years, was heavenly. “I want all of you. I don’t want to share you with Castiel or Garth or anyone else. I want you. You are so incredible to me, and if you’ll let me, I’ll spend my life trying convince you just how wonderful you are.”

“Are you proposing?” Sam’s eyes were wide and he was breathing faster than usual. Gabriel smiled again.

“Not yet.” He teased. “But I would like to take you on a trip, say next week?”

“Where?”

“The world.” Sam’s apprehensive expression split into a wide smile, brilliant like the sun. “What do you think?”

“Yes!” Sam breathed out, excitement dancing in his hazel eyes. “Yes, Gabriel, Yes!”

“Will you be exclusive with me?” Gabriel asked again. The trip would happen whether Sam said yes or not, but Gabriel needed to know so he could stop feeling so disappointed. It was time to define what this was between them.

“You really want me?” The sliver of fear in his eyes broke Gabriel’s heart. Sam was never going to doubt that he was loved and wanted ever again, at least not with Gabriel.

“I do.” Sam smiled hesitantly as if he was trying to believe it this time. That was okay, he could take his time, Gabriel has the rest of his life to convince him of his worth. In time, Gabriel hoped Sam would champion that for himself, but Gabriel could help in the meantime. “Want to be my boyfriend and only my boyfriend, Sam?”

“Yes.” Sam breathed out a little breathlessly. It was hard to take in, his heart pounding in his chest, but he wanted this, as foreign as it was, he wanted this with Gabriel. His heart hurt a little, but it was a good hurt, a growing pain, that hurt that meant he was starting to change. Gabriel wanted him. Gabriel freed him. Gabriel was going to show him the world. “Yes, please, Gabriel.” Gabriel saw the want and the fear warring in Sam’s face, and he saw the moment that the want won, his own heart feeling more full.

“Thank you.” Sam blinked back tears as Gabriel cupped his face in his hands before kissing him. He felt wanted. He felt cherished. And this moment made him realize how much everything has changed for him.

“Thank you!” He responded, kissing back before he pressed their foreheads together, trying to soak up as much of the other man and this shared moment as he could. He felt loved and he felt love stirring in his heart, reaching for Gabriel in return.

“Anytime, sweetheart.” Gabriel said as his heart swelled with affection. He would give Sam the life he deserved as long as Sam would let him. He was happy, Sam was happy, and then Sam sat down Castiel to talk with him. He had asked Gabriel to be there or else Gabriel wouldn’t have dared to intrude.

“You guys figured out your shit.” Castiel’s grin was wide when he came in. “Finally.”

“You’re not mad?” Sam’s brow furrowed. Gabriel glanced from Castiel back to Sam, concerned that Sam’s fortitude might be slipping.

“No.” Castiel snorted. “Especially since I’ve been trying to get your brother to look my way other than to ask about you.” He shook his head I’m amused annoyance. 

“What?!” Sam snapped. “He let me be sold!”

“He was a child.” Castiel sat up straight suddenly, frowning at his friend and former lover. “There was no way he could stop it, just like there was no way he could stop your father from beating him every time he asked about you.”

“Yea, right. No way he’d tell you that shit.”

“I asked where he got the scar on his hairline. He told me.” Castiel shrugged. “And you’re being a baby. You were both children when this happened, neither of you were to blame for what happened to you. Dean feels terrible. He’s been looking for you ever since he was old enough too.” Castiel looked sad. “Kind of sucks that now that he’s found you, you’re being a prick.”

“Hey now.” Gabriel frowned. 

“No, I have Lucifer and Michael to claim as half brothers, I know when someone is acting the part of a prick.”

“You what?” Gabriel cocked his head. “But, but they’re my half brothers.”

“Wow, Dad really got around.” Castiel snorted, leaning back against the couch. “Which one was your mother, half-brother? Don’t worry, I’m just a bastard.” He glanced over at Sam. “You should give Dean a chance to at least talk, share his side of the story. He’s actually quite charming.” Castiel smiled shamelessly.

“Gwyneth was my mother before she died.” Gabriel replied as Sam scowled, but reflected on the fact that maybe Castiel was right. They had been just kids. Dean hadn’t orchestrated the whole sale, John had. With a distant look in his eyes, John had grabbed his son’s arm and dragged him out from under the bed, kicking and screaming, handing Sam over to complete strangers, slave trainers, who should have never been allowed to handle children.

Sam dragged a hand over his face as Gabriel and Castiel stared each other down.

“Brothers?” Castiel gaped.

“Guess you’re not a bastard, kid.” Gabriel smirked. “Our parents were hitched.” Hope was shining in his eyes when he asked his next question. “Do you know where our mom is? I’ve thought she was dead this whole time.”

“I hope my dad is dead.” Sam said more to himself, zoned out, lost in the bitter memories of his rough past. Maybe he was lucky to get out when he did. Being a slave had fucking sucked, but better than living with a family that beat and sold their children, right?

“You should talk to Dean.” Castiel interjected before turning back to Gabriel. “I know some places she could be. Dad didn’t want the terrible two murdering her after he died.”

“How could they let me think she was dead? I would have come home more often to see her. I’ve missed her…” Gabriel trailed off. “Sam, do you mind if we stop and check a few places while on our trip?” Sam blinked, processing, before he shook his head.

“No, that’s fine. It sounds like you’d really like to see her again.”

“I would.” Gabriel gave him a soft smile, one that Sam hesitantly returned. This was when he realized how differently they had been brought up, how different they truly were. He wasn’t going to get insecure again, Gabriel had just been so quick to reassure him over and over again. Sam just felt bad that he wasn’t as much as the other man, that perhaps he wasn’t enough. “I want my mother to meet you.” Gabriel’s smile promised a life full of happiness, and while that was terrifying and new. Sam couldn’t bear the thought of going back to his old life. He had suffered enough.


End file.
